


I Need Control

by FiresideCommulist



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Mind Control, Consent, Consent Issues, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Desires, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Making Love, Making Out, Mermaids, Mind Control, Obsessive Behavior, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Secret Desires, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Teasing, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, fear of abuse, mood lighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresideCommulist/pseuds/FiresideCommulist
Summary: Prequel to "HoneyMoon". Isabella wants things that will make her relationship with Phineas more exciting for her, but she doesn't know if he will approve of her desires, for she feels they are questionable and morally dubious. Rated Explicit for sexual content.





	1. Chapter 1

Oh, dawn on a Monday morning, how you could be so dreaded. Isabella awakened in her bed with her sheets covering her, even as she was completely naked. Her boyfriend, Phineas, was right beside her. He had his arms wrapped around her as he lay face down, also naked.

Isabella stroked his face as she watched him sleep. He seemed to have taken a shower while she was asleep, he looked very freshened up despite being nude. They had made love just last night, and Isabella cherished every second of it.

As Isabella stared at her love as she moved her hand onto his back, she thought about the state of them and their sex life. Getting to be with Phineas was most certainly a dream come true, never mind actually getting to make love with him. However, she couldn’t help but desire more.

Isabella pulled herself out of bed and started to get herself ready for the day. She turned on the shower, and continued to think about a thought that just wouldn’t go away.

Isabella had yet to admit it to Phineas, but she was actually rather kinky. Their sex was never boring at all, in fact the love she felt from Phineas was exhilarating in its pleasure. Yet she had deep, dark desires on what she wished she could do with him. She wanted to be controlled.

No, she wasn’t simply considering BDSM. She wasn’t sure she wanted something too physically rough, even if she admittedly liked some aspects that weren’t overtly violent. She was usually dominant in bed, but she felt the idea of extreme submission to be very alluring. She always imagined Phineas pinning her down or restraining her to be at his mercy, but she wanted more than to physically submit to him. She wanted to mentally submit to him too.

Isabella was perplexed at how she found the idea of having her mind be controlled by Phineas attractive to her, but she couldn’t shake off the feeling. Something about him taming the beast inside of her was just so sexy to her. He could certainly build something to do this, but why would he? I mean, there were so many bizarre facets to this. If she wanted it, then what was the point of total control? To simply remove certain inhibitions? To feel the thrill of doing things she wouldn’t normally do? To do everything asked of your boyfriend?

That didn’t even get into the moral implications. Isabella wanted this, and yet if she admitted this to anyone they would at the very least be weirded out, or at the very most call her insane and wonder if she had an unhealthy relationship with Phineas. Plus, isn’t it messed up to want to give up your free will like this, even if it’s just for a bit of kinky sex? If she wanted it and Phineas still did it, would he be violating her despite how much she wanted it?

These questions and more had been eating away at Isabella ever since they started having sex. She felt like she desired something morally wrong and forbidden, yet if she trusted Phineas more than anyone she could get him to thrill her in ways she thought she could only dream of.

Realising she had been pondering her desires in the shower for a while, she finished up and got out to dry herself. She wrapped a white towel around her head and put on her light lavender bathrobe. As she walked back to the bedroom, she saw Phineas just starting to wake up.

As cute as the sight of a nude Phineas looking relaxed was, she had to get him up. She pulled off the bed sheets, completely exposing his body. Phineas looked towards her, simply giving a hazy eyed smile as he watched her.

               ‘Was I so good that I actually made you feel tired in the morning?’ Isabella said with a chuckle.

               ‘I guess I did shower at night too, that only made me even more exhausted. Wanted to be extra prepared since we’re starting to wrap up some of my assessments for this year,’ Phineas said.

               ‘Well, I’m not complaining, if it means I get to see you like this.’ Isabella pat his left butt cheek twice.

               ‘Say, why don’t you help me get up? I think I really am tired.’

               ‘Well it was worth it, since you made your girl feel as happy as ever.’ Isabella grabbed Phineas and held him up by the waist. Phineas wrapped his legs and arms around her as she carried him.

               ‘I’m never going to get tired of how strong you are,’ Phineas said as he kissed her. ‘If it weren’t for the fact that it was Monday morning, I’d probably be the one dragging you back in, I want that strength to ravage me.’

               Isabella gave a sheepish smile as she felt Phineas’ dick harden as he clung to her waist, returning some passionate kisses of her own. ‘Oh, believe me, I wish I could get back in bed and fuck you too. I want to be ravaged by you, I want to be controlled by you, I want the beast inside of me tamed and to completely submit! Uh, I mean, I want you to, uh, have control over my pussy and give it all to you.’

               Phineas looked at Isabella and let himself come down, who went red in the face. ‘Isabella, are you okay?’

               ‘Yeah, I’m fine. Just a shame it’s a Monday morning, I guess.’

               ‘Okay but really, if something’s bothering you, I don’t want to make you feel awkward. Or worse, do something without your consent.’

               Isabella looked down and to the side. ‘Sure. Anyway, I guess we better get dressed.’

               ‘Yes, yes we should.’ Isabella groped Phineas’ right butt cheek before the couple had one last kiss, before pulling away and getting ready for their day.

               As Isabella put on her clothes, she thought about what Phineas had said. She once again was lost in her thoughts.

 _He doesn’t want to violate me_ , Isabella thought. _Just imagine if he knew what I wanted, would he feel like he’s always at risk of doing so? I hope I don’t say anything so stupid later._

 

It was a few days later. Isabella painted with her watercolours on a new piece of art. She was sitting in the living room, adding the final touches to her latest piece. Another piece was almost ready for her personal folio.

The painting she did featured a background consisting of dark purple and crimson swirls, each moving from the edge of the paper until they got as close to the centre as possible. The centre featured a girl that clearly resembled Isabella, naked in a light blue colour, with a darker shade of blue for secondary and distinguishing features like hair, lines and her open mouth, which looked as if it was expressionless. Smacked onto the chest was a bright pink heart, and her eyes were large, round and glowed the same colour, as was her vulva. The girl looked as if she was floating in space, and surrendering to her helplessness.

Isabella used a paint drying tool Phineas made to finish what she had created, and after signing her name in the bottom right corner put it into her folio. When in its sheet protector, she stuck a label saying ‘Trance’ on it. She then flicked through other pieces she had done over the year, and all appeared to be of a similar nature, containing abstract titles and visuals. They all seemed to show the same woman surrendering herself to greater forces, and said woman feeling strong feelings of love and lust. Sometimes another figure would appear, one vaguely resembling Phineas, one that joined the overpowering forces that made her submit.

Isabella then turned back to the piece she just finished and started at it. Unbeknownst to her, Phineas walked up to her.

               ‘Hey, Isabella, what’cha doin’?’ Phineas said.

               Isabella jumped and let out a small gasp. ‘Oh my gosh, you scared me.’

               ‘Oops, sorry. I like what you painted here.’

               ‘Uh, thanks.’ Isabella then turned the piece around to show Phineas while covering the title with her finger. ‘You know me and my abstract art, heh. It means whatever you want it to mean, I guess.’

               ‘You mean you just painted it without knowing what you meant to say?’

               Isabella hesitated for a moment. ‘Yeah, I guess so.’

Phineas moved to sit next to her on the couch, wrapping his arms around her. Isabella put her folio away and closed it, and moved to cuddle Phineas in return.

               Phineas kissed Isabella on the cheek. ‘Isabella, I’ve got some ideas I know you’re going to just love.’

               Isabella turned to Phineas, smiling. ‘What kind of ideas?’

               ‘Basically, I was thinking about our sex life, and ways we could make it more exciting. I can’t believe it only dawned on me just now: what if I create things to make our sex even more fun? They don’t even have to be huge like a lot of my ideas, but I’m willing to try anything out.’

               Isabella raised her voice and smiled. ‘Wait, really?’

               ‘Yeah, really.’

               Isabella gave Phineas a slow, tender kiss on the lips. ‘I was waiting for you to suggest something like this, I wondered when it would finally occur to you. Making love while being enhanced by your genius is pretty much a dream come true for me.’

               The couple kissed for a bit longer, before Phineas pulled away. ‘Oh, you’ve wondered yourself? Do you have any ideas? I’d love to hear them, I’d do anything to make my favourite girl in the Universe happy.’

               ‘Ye- uh, I mean, tot- sorry, I’m kind of stuck on ideas. Guess this is why I didn’t bring the idea to you sooner.’

               ‘Aww, that’s a shame. Guess I better think of something then, I definitely would like to make our next night of lovemaking something experimental.’

Isabella and Phineas remained silent for a while, both contemplating what was just discussed. Isabella leaned her head onto Phineas, and he felt his hand go through her hair.

               ‘You seem tense, Isabella. I mean, come to think of it, you’ve seen kind of absent minded this week, not to mention you don’t usually get scared when I surprise you like I did before.’

               Isabella paused for a moment. ‘No, no, I’m fine. I promise I’m fine.’

               Phineas raised his hand to her face, ready to caress it. ‘If you say so. I just want to make sure you’re okay, I know it’s still not easy for me to pick up on all of these nuances.’

               Isabella blushed. ‘I’m fine, I promise.’

Isabella then kissed Phineas, wrapping her arms around the top of his back just under his neck. Phineas returned the kiss, also holding her by the back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas finds a way to spice up the bedroom. Isabella still has forbidden desires.

Isabella held Phineas from above the ground as she kissed him. He was in nothing but his underwear, while she wore a loose, white, moderately short sleeved dress that exposed her shoulders, showing black bra straps. Isabella carried her boyfriend to their bed, releasing her tight grip on his body.

Isabella pulled off Phineas’ underwear and teased his penis, giving the occasional stroke or lick. Phineas responded by sending his hands under Isabella’s dress, pulling down her black underpants and rubbing his hands over her ass. As Phineas fondled his way up to her bra to undo it, Isabella continued to stroke his dick, and watched Phineas’ face relax as she pumped harder, bringing him to orgasm. Phineas didn’t ejaculate, he merely lay back and relaxed, holding Isabella’s bra that he just took off.

               ‘These dry sex pills seem to work perfectly fine,’ Phineas said as he moved his hands back to Isabella, feeling her body under her dress.

               ‘I have to admit, seeing nothing come out looks strange, but I guess it’s worth it if we want quick sex that isn’t too messy for whatever reason,’ Isabella said.

Phineas let go of Isabella to go and get a remote. He activated it, and from the roof came transparent pinkish red streams of energy that wrapped around his limbs, pelvic region and chest, making his pectorals stand out. All connected to a stream of the energy that ran along his back before he was lifted into mid-air.

               Phineas turned off the lights, letting the energy illuminate the room. ‘So, I thought of a way we could liven up our sex. Basically, I installed panels on the ceiling that generate streams of energy that connect to our bodies and drag us into the air. Pretty simple, I know, but I guess we can start that way. Fucking while held in mid-air seemed like a fun idea to me, at least.’

               Isabella watched as the streams held up Phineas, in particular the ones around his pelvic region propping up his genitals. ‘You’re a genius, you know that? I know it’s simple, but it sounds like loads of fun.’

               ‘Aw, thanks.’ Phineas took a second to feel the streams wrap around him. ‘Wow, it feels really good to be held up like this, it feels like I’m being tied up and restrained. Oh right, you ready, Isabella?’

               Isabella paused for a moment, and smirked to herself and lifted her finger to her chin. ‘Ready as I’ll ever be. Just hook me up, sir.’

               ‘Aye aye, captain.’

Isabella’s smile faded, but soon returned as Phineas drifted over to her, using his weight to move himself. He lowered himself and gripped onto her dress, pulling it off and exposing her body. Phineas threw his remote to Isabella, who then pressed the button to watch energy streams wrap around her. They lifted her into the air, and propped up her breasts. The lovers took a moment to look at each other in the room, as the streams started to shift through multiple colours.

Phineas and Isabella both leaned over, with their backs facing the ceiling. They moved towards each other, grabbing hands and kissing, making the streams change colours faster. They soon moved the rest of their bodies close to each other, and moved from holding each other’s hands to wrapping their limbs around each other’s bodies.

As they caressed each other, Phineas moved to kiss her neck, and started to nibble at it. He then moved past her shoulders and left a trail of kisses and nibbled across her side, growing more passionate with time as Isabella bent over and started doing the same to his nape. One he reached the start of her thigh, Phineas switched sides, moving up the other side of her body with even more passion.

Isabella moved away from Phineas’ neck as he crawled back up to her’s. She twisted her body to make herself upside down, and pulled in Phineas’ face for a kiss in her position.

               ‘You know, it’s actually kind of easier kissing you upside down,’ Isabella said, tapping the tip of his nose, making him swing slightly.

               Phineas chuckled. ‘Guess this was a good idea, then.’

The two passionately made out for a while, gripping each other while their tongues moved through each other’s mouths. Phineas moved to Isabella’s breasts, fondling and sucking them as they hung upside down. Phineas pulled back for a moment to marvel at the sight of them upside down, only for Isabella to start nibbling and biting at his own nipples.

Phineas kissed and caressed Isabella’s breasts some more, before letting Isabella finish her routine. Isabella moved to his belly and left some kisses there, before reaching his member and leaving a trail of kisses right up to the tip.

Phineas responded by sending himself up and also becoming upside down, but from an even higher position. He lowered himself and started to lick and nibble at Isabella’s vulva, giving her the tease she gave him. He then moved up her belly with more kisses, spending some extra time in her cleavage, before reaching her neck. He kissed right up to her jawline, until he claimed her lower lip.

As Phineas and Isabella kissed each other, Phineas lowered himself a little bit, moving his penis inside of her. The lovers then started to tumble through the air, slowly but noticeably. As their lips refused to part and they slowly thrusted into each other, they drifted across the room. When they reached a wall, Phineas made a light push with his legs to begin drifting in the opposite direction.

Isabella let go of her kiss and started to take deeper breaths as Phineas moved with more force into her. As Phineas put all of his focus into loving Isabella, her mind wandered for a moment, lamenting what she wished she could have.

               _Phineas is such a great lover, he really is_ , Isabella thought. _It’s probably where he’s most romantic, even. I just wish there was some way he could control my mind and make me do sexy things for him, for us. Oh, Phineas, I wish I could be your slave as you command every thought I have._

As Isabella’s mind thought about her desires, her arousal grew, her breaths turning into moans. Phineas then used as much energy as he could to thrust into her, beginning to make some whimpers himself. He eventually started to make grunts and moans before orgasming. As his penis was about to become flaccid, he put all of his might into making sure Isabella got the pleasure she deserved.

               Isabella’s moans during her climax formed words. ‘Oh, Phineas, Phineas. Take me, Phineas. Control me, Phineas! Destroy my mind and make me your slave, Phineas! Phineas! Phineas!’

Isabella let out some pants as Phineas lowered them onto their bed and deactivated the streams of energy, grinning from her climax. That was, until she realised what she had just said aloud.

               Phineas leaned his head into his left hand as his left arm lay on their bed. ‘Wow, those were some interesting words there, I guess I really did a nice job up there.’

               Isabella went red and stuttered. ‘Yeah, you sure did. You drove me wild up there.’

               After some silence, Isabella then started to cry, which got Phineas alarmed. ‘Wait, Isabella, did I do something wrong? Isabella?’

               ‘You did nothing wrong, it’s just me.’

               Phineas moved closer to her and rested his hands on her. ‘What do you mean? Is something bothering you? I’ve been noticing you seem a little distracted lately, if there’s something wrong please tell me.’

               Isabella sniffed and grabbed Phineas’ arms. ‘Okay, fine, I’ll come clean. I want things. Things that you’d think I’d be insane to want.’

               Phineas moved closer. ‘Isabella, you can tell me anything. I’ll support you, no matter what you want.’

               Isabella cried for a little longer before composing herself. ‘Phineas, those things I said back there, they were literal. Ever since we’ve started having sex, a small thought I never originally took seriously has become the forefront of my sexual desires, and I know you have the power to make them true. I want you to control my mind, Phineas, have myself surrender my free will all to you.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas reacts to Isabella's secret.

Phineas stared at Isabella with a vacant expression, watching her as she was crying, using her bedsheets to absorb her tears. Once he regained his senses, his first thought was to hug and hold her, to which Isabella responded by hugging back, crying into his chest.

               ‘Isabella, listen to me. I promise that whatever you want from me, whatever you feel about me, I will always love you. Nothing could ever make me hate you, regardless of any crazy or messed up thoughts you might have.’

               Isabella responded immediately, raising her voice. ‘You’re right, I’m crazy and messed up. Please, be honest. I’m a creepy, screwed up bitch, you can dump me now. I deserve it.’

               Phineas’s eyes widened and softened his voice. ‘Isabella, no. I didn’t mean to make you think like that. Look, maybe it is weird and messed up in a way, but I still love you. Even if you were weird and creepy, I care about you too much to just give up on you.’

               ‘But wanting to be mind controlled for sex is fucked up, right?’

               ‘I guess? But you’re gonna have to tell me what the deal with this is. There’s got to be a reason you feel this way, right?’

               Isabella paused. ‘Yeah, I think I know why my mind is like this. It probably developed out of desperation. You already know how badly I wanted you all these years leading up to us finally getting together. To be truthfully honest, sometimes I got so depressed and obsessive I fantasised about you basically forcing me to be yours.’

               ‘Truthfully honest is pretty redundant.’

               Isabella laughed. ‘Oh Phineas, you’re amazing. But my point is, from these feelings of desperation and wanting you, I ended up developing some rather kinky thoughts that would keep popping up. Sometimes you’d just come in and force yourself on me, one scenario that I kept on imagining was that you’d outright kidnap me to make me yours. Ironically sometimes you’d also come and save me from being kidnapped, but you’d still be forceful and possessive of me yet also a really passionate lover.

               ‘And then there’s the mind control kink. This came up most, I don’t know why, but it’s what I thought about most. I just wanted to give up all thoughts and surrender my will to you. You’d make me completely yours, and I would do whatever you please, especially if it came to sexually pleasuring you. I wanted you to come over and just make me completely for you, and devote my entire existence to serving you. All these failures trying to get with you made me so desperate, and I thought that finally being with you would get me to move on, but no. Ever since we started growing more intimate, these desires only grew, and now it’s driving me crazy. College maybe is just stressful, as well as how rocky we started out, but I’m still so scared and confused.’

               Phineas grew worried as he stared into the distance. ‘This is my fault, isn’t it?’

               ‘Phineas, we’ve been through this. It was never your fault. You never could’ve known, it’s not like you meant to hurt me. Plus, I really could’ve been less obsessive, I feel so possessive in hindsight.’

               ‘But I did hurt you. And now it seems I’ve messed you up in the process. And we were best friends until our teens, of course you’d feel that strong about me. I’m so sorry, why couldn’t I have just known? Why couldn’t I see how you felt about me before you gave up?’

               Isabella kissed Phineas. ‘Of course I still wish for what might have been, and I know you do too. But this is where we are now, and now I’m super messed up.’

               Phineas thought to himself for a bit. ‘This is what you’ve been nervous about these past few weeks, isn’t it? And what the art you’ve been doing has been about, to vent your feelings about this.’

               ‘Yeah.’ Isabella leaned her face into Phineas’ chest and held on to him. ‘I know I lied about how I was feeling, I’m sorry. It’s just I didn’t want to scare you and make you think you fell for some crazy bitch. I’m still so ashamed to feel these things. Especially since you actually would have the ability to make them real by creating things to control me.’

               Phineas looked at Isabella. ‘I’m worried about you, you know. I still will love you no matter what, but I really don’t get how I could create something I feel comfortable with.’

               ‘I don’t blame you, but hear me out. All you’re doing is just making some device that will allow you to control me, and I’ll do whatever you please. It’s just a thing we could sometimes do in sex, of course you would never approve doing this all the time.’

               ‘Right, but Isabella, you’re asking something huge of me. I think I get why you feel these things based on what you’ve told me, but I’m scared.’

               Isabella sighed. ‘Of course you are, you’re dating a nutcase.’

               ‘Isabella, please stop degrading yourself like that. I’m worried about you of course, but if you let me create this, who’s to say I won’t get carried away? I’ve done that so many times, what if I find it so much fun that I can’t stop, and I violate you? I could turn into a monster. I already failed you by getting carried away before, I don’t want to do it again.’

               Isabella cried. ‘Phineas, please, it was never your responsibility to date me, I just felt entitled to you. Plus, that was the past, we’re together now.’

               Phineas started panicking. ‘But the past still is affecting us. Just look at these creepy things you want! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to get like that.’

               ‘Look, if you think it’s creepy, just imagine what I’ve been feeling all this time. But listen to me. I know you. I never fell in love with you just because you’re a prodigy, a genius, and super cute. If you weren’t all of those things, I still would’ve fallen for you, because you are the kindest, sweetest person I have ever met. I have never known anyone with as big of a heart as you. And that is why I feel confident in you and believe you could be able to do this, I trust you with my life more than anyone I have ever known.’

               Phineas stared at Isabella as she kissed him. ‘Isabella, you’re amazing. Maybe you now have a super weird side that I don’t know if I can deal with, but my gosh you’re wonderful.’

               Isabella looked at Phineas. ‘Look, I don’t want to go too weird, I promise I’m not that far gone. I don’t want you regressing my mind to that of an infant and doing creepy stuff to me.’

               ‘People are into that? That’s so messed up. Even if I guess what you want is too, that’s just a million times worse because of the implications there.’

               Isabella lay down and held Phineas, staring at the ceiling. ‘Yeah. At least I’m not that far gone.’

Phineas and Isabella remained silent for the rest of the night, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling. Even as they grew tired and fell asleep, they didn’t move their positions, not growing closer or moving apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas and Isabella's friends realise something is bothering them.

Isabella was sitting at a table at Gretchen’s house with Ginger, Adyson and Django. Nobody spoke for a while, with Ginger especially being focused on her phone.

               ‘So, what’cha doin’, everyone?’ said Adyson.

               Isabella grumbled. ‘Adyson, please. Not now.’

               ‘What’s the matter? You and lover boy having problems again?’

               Isabella sighed. ‘Yeah. Please don’t suggest any advice though, it never works out.’

               Django laughed. ‘Yeah, Adyson doesn’t even give me good advice.’

               Adyson chuffed. ‘Hey, you’re the one who likes me modelling for your paintings, let me return the favour.’

               ‘Maybe when your advice doesn’t end up with paint on my dick.’

Isabella winced. Noticing Ginger was quiet, she turned her attention to her as Adyson and Django continued to bicker.

               ‘Yeah, it’s still Baljeet,’ Ginger said.

               Isabella rested a shoulder on Ginger. ‘Look, you’re going to have to move on eventually. I know it must be hard, but you two needed to realise how toxic you were getting. I wish I wasn’t so distracted with working and school, if I paid more attention maybe I could’ve helped you guys before it got too bad.’

               ‘Look, you had your priorities set, we didn’t even know what we were doing. And to think Baljeet is supposed to be the smartest guy we know.’

               ‘I wish I felt that way about myself. I might have been productive, but I wasn’t happy. I was giving way so much less attention to you guys, not to mention Phineas.’

               Ginger raised an eyebrow. ‘Oh yeah, what’s the deal with your own genius boyfriend?’

               Adyson interjected. ‘It’s to do with your fucking, isn’t it?’

               Isabella growled. ‘Adyson, seriously?’

               ‘What? We know you’ve been doing it with him for a bit now.’

               Isabella sighed. ‘Okay fine, it’s to do with our sex life.’

               ‘You know with a guy like Phineas, I’m sure he could make things really interesting in bed,’ Django said.

Isabella blushed at Django’s comment, which got the other three to move in closer to her. Isabella tried to think of a way to change the subject.

               Isabella’s heart raced. ‘So, uh, how’s Gretchen doing? I mean, we’re at her place and I haven’t even seen her yet.’

               ‘Oh she’s in her bedroom with Brigette. They’re screwing.’ Adyson raised her voice. ‘Hey, Gretchen. Isabella’s here and she’s having sex problems with Phineas.’

Isabella sighed. Gretchen and Brigette walked out of the former’s room, though the latter was the only one who thought to put on some underwear and a top. All Gretchen wore was her glasses.

               ‘When we get back in there, I’m gonna fuck you like a French girl,’ Gretchen said.

               ‘Uh, I am a French girl,’ Brigette said.

               Gretchen turned to Isabella. ‘Oh hey, Isabella.’

               Isabella looked at Gretchen with an eyebrow raised. ‘Uh hey, Gretchen. I never asked for this, but since you’re here, apparently Adyson thinks you need to know about how me and Phineas are doing?’

               ‘From what I heard, it sounds like there’s issues with you and Phineas having sex, what are they?’

               Isabella sighed. ‘Look, do we really have to talk about this? It’s kind of a touchy subject.’

               Adyson interjected. ‘Oh, what is it? He wants to fuck you in the ass? He got you preggo? He wants to make kinky inventions that he will use on you like you’re his little plaything?’

               ‘Adyson, will you shut up? No, it’s not like that! I’m the one who wants kinky inventions and Phineas thinks I’m fucked up for it!’

Everyone gasped, which made Isabella realise what she said. Isabella started shaking, and crushed her glass of water. Adyson looked around and slowly backed away.

               Isabella cleaned up the smashed glass and water, and eventually broke the silence. ‘I think I’m gonna visit Baljeet.’

As everyone watched Isabella walk out the door and slamming it, Adyson slowly returned.

               ‘I worry about her, sometimes,’ Adyson said.

               ‘Well you’re clearly not helping, the moment she stepped in I could tell something was really bothering her,’ Ginger said.

               Gretchen walked in between Adyson and Ginger. ‘Ginger, you seem stressed yourself. Want Brigette and I to help you relax?’

               ‘Well I haven’t got anything better to do, guess I’ll join you.’

               Brigette giggled. ‘I’m glad, Gretchen is great in bed. She really knows where to make it feel good.’

 

Phineas was sitting on a couch with Buford and a hologram of Ferb. Buford was talking about his latest projects.

               ‘Wait, Baljeet and Wendy are starring in your film projects now, Buford?’ Phineas said.

               ‘Yep, just more excuses for them to do the do,’ Buford said. ‘It’s strangely fine, having a boyfriend who is off fucking girls all the time, in a strange way our time together ends up feeling more special. I’m a quality over quantity guy with my dating unlike him, and yet we still work super well. These two though, gosh, thank goodness Baljeet realised polyamory was a thing, they can’t get enough of each other. I’m just waiting to see if they develop any real substance beyond math.’

               Baljeet yelled from his room. ‘Oh, Wendy! Your pi is so good, it makes my circumference grow even bigger!’

               Wendy laughed, which got Buford grumbling. ‘Keep sinning, cos I’m gonna tan from how hot you make me!’

               Buford facepalmed. ‘It’s even worse when you actually know what those things mean.’

               Phineas fidgeted for a bit before speaking. ‘Buford, how come you guys never told me about Isabella, with how she loved me for all those years?’

               ‘Remember what Baljeet said? We’re guys, we don’t talk about feelings.’

               ‘Yeah, like I ever bought that excuse. You were literally just talking about your feelings a moment ago.’

               Ferb spoke. ‘She didn’t want us to tell you, that’s why not even I said anything. She was in a really bad place at that time, she even seemed ashamed of how obsessive she felt over you. I’ve told you this before.’

               Phineas looked down. ‘Yeah, I know, especially after you and Isabella admitting about that period where she sought your comfort before last Summer. I just need to keep reminding myself because we keep running into problems. Every time something seems to be fixed, we just run into something else.’

               ‘So what’s the deal now, Phineas?’ Buford said.

               ‘I wish I could go into detail, but I don’t want to say anything Isabella wouldn’t want me to.’

               ‘Oh gosh, don’t tell me. You knocked her up? You’re building weird kinky inventions that freak her out?’

Phineas blushed at Buford’s comments.

               Buford shrugged. ‘What? We know you two are doing it, no need to be shy.’

               ‘It’s just… I asked about her before because I feel like I might’ve screwed her up. Somehow it has her being the one wanting me to make kinky inventions.’

               Buford gasped. ‘Damn, I had a feeling she was secretly kinky. What does she want from you?’

               ‘Like I said, I don’t want to say something she wouldn’t want me to. I think I need to talk to Ferb about it.’

As Buford watched with concern at Phineas and Ferb’s hologram walking away, Phineas and Ferb went into Baljeet’s vacant study room. Phineas closed the door, leaving the room dark, with only Ferb’s hologram emitting light.

               ‘I wish I could hug you right now, Ferb, shame you only have time for a hologram today. Anyway, the thing is, I think not being there for her all those years screwed her up, because now she seems to have some kink for me mind controlling her and wants me to create something to do that.’

Ferb raised an eyebrow, and lifted a finger to his chin.

               ‘I know, right? When she admitted this to me, she said she thinks it’s tied to how desperately she wanted me and the depression she felt as a teenager. I don’t know how that leads to a kink for your boyfriend to control your thoughts, but that’s what she told me. It’s messed up, but the funny thing is, I don’t want to disappoint her, either.’

               ‘You mean part of you is curious about exploring it?’ Ferb said.

               ‘I guess that’s one way to put it. Like, if that’s what she feels, I can’t stop it and I really want to make her happy. But she’s asking something huge from me, I’m so scared of having so much power over her even if it’s just to do a few kinky things. Oh Ferb, I’m actually sounding open to this, aren’t I?’

Ferb looked at Phineas in a way that confirmed his suspicions.

               ‘It’s like, this is really messed up and wrong, but I also would do anything to please her. I want to give her what she wants, but what she wants is so wrong. What if I end up violating her somehow and I get away with it because she’ll just go along with it? What if this turns me into an abusive and actual controlling boyfriend?’

               ‘Phineas, I’m going to have to return to my latest project in a bit. When I have the time, I’m going to research this and see if I can find anything to help you two. I’m certainly concerned however, I hope you two are able to manage things fine before I message you. Make sure you look after her and don’t try anything too out there before I respond.’

Ferb waved goodbye and his hologram faded, with a small projector hovering into Phineas’s hand. He then walked out of Baljeet’s study and walked to see Isabella chatting with Buford.

               ‘Is Baljeet always like this? I was hoping to see him.’

               ‘Yeah, I’m used to it. I might actually join in for a threesome later. Oh hey, Phineas. Ferb had to go?’

Isabella turned and got a shock when she saw Phineas, who reacted similarly and leant back on a wall. The two could do nothing but awkwardly stare at each other, which had Buford looking between the two of them. Suddenly, a door swung open and Baljeet and Wendy were having sex.

               ‘So obtuse of you!’ Baljeet said as he pinned Wendy to the wall.

               ‘The velocity of that door open just squared the area I wish you could fit inside of me,’ Wendy said.

               Baljeet slowed down as he noticed everyone had now started to stare at them. ‘Uh, hello, everyone.’

Baljeet and Wendy then shuffled back into their room as everyone continued to stare at them. When they went back in, Phineas and Isabella went back to awkwardly staring at each other with Buford unsure of what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The incident with Ferb and Isabella references a previous fic I wrote, Frustration. If you want to see what that was all about, check it out. http://archiveofourown.org/works/12107250/chapters/27451221


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas and Isabella reflect on what has happened over the past day.

Phineas, Isabella and Buford remained quiet, nobody knowing how to break the silence. After a few minutes, Buford tried saying something.

               ‘So apparently, you’re into kinky stuff now, Isabella?’ Buford said.

               ‘Wait, what?’ Isabella turned to Phineas, giving a glare. ‘Phineas?’

               ‘I promise you, that’s all he knows. I promise I tried to reveal as little as possible.’

               ‘That’s still too much. Buford knows, and now Adyson and some of our other friends know?’

               Phineas raised an eyebrow. ‘Wait, you talked to them about it too?’

               ‘I didn’t want to, but you know Adyson, driving you crazy until you spill the beans. I don’t know why I still went with my plans to visit her after last night looking back, not even catching up with Gretchen was worth the stress I carried with me.’

               Buford stepped in between the two of them. ‘Hey, how about we all sit down and have a nice cool drink.’

               ‘I think we need to leave,’ Isabella said.

Isabella and Phineas waved goodbye, only for Isabella to drag him by the hand into her car. As they drove home, not a word was said.

 

Phineas was tinkering with a small machine, screwing parts in and connecting wires. He tried turning his machine on, and it lit up and made a small buzzing noise.

               ‘This is already good at predicting probability, maybe I should send one of these to Milo,’ Phineas said to himself.

Phineas looked to his side, and saw Isabella watching him. She didn’t say anything, only blushing and looking away.

               Phineas hesitated for a second. ‘How long have you been there?’

Isabella said nothing, her face turning red.

               ‘Isabella, we can talk about this, right? I know we haven’t talked all day besides Baljeet’s, but I’m worried about you,’ Phineas said.

               Isabella looked down. ‘It’s almost midnight, Summer’s about to begin. We can hold it off for now.’

               ‘Look, I’ve got many Summers ahead of me, heaps of time to enjoy it, but there’s only one Isabella.’ Phineas started walking towards Isabella.

               Isabella walked with Phineas to a couch beside a window. ‘Phineas, seriously? You can’t just let stuff like that slip out.’

               ‘I’m sorry, really. I was cornered, I was reminded of how you didn’t want our friends to tell me anything about your feelings, and the conversation led us to that subject. You know how hard it is for me to lie.’

               Isabella sighed. ‘Yep. Like I said, I didn’t mean to either, Adyson was just being a pain again.’

               Phineas sweated. ‘Look, I should mention something else. I told Ferb about it, all of it.’

               Isabella panicked. ‘Oh gosh, oh gosh. Look, I know how much you trust Ferb and how reliable he is, but are you sure about this?’

               ‘He was quite concerned about us, but I assure you, he really wants to help. He’s going to research whatever it is you’re feeling and try to figure out what to do about it. And I promise he won’t tell anyone, you know that’s not his style.’

               ‘I know, but still, are you sure? What if he finds something that basically ends up with him deciding I’m a lost cause, and that you should leave me?’

               ‘Isabella, I’m not leaving you. I know today has been hard, but not only do I refuse to leave you, I don’t want to either.’

               Tears formed in Isabella’s eyes. ‘You know how messed up this is. Please, if I’m too far gone, just say it.’

               ‘Isabella, I still love you. In fact, I’m not even condemning your feelings. I’m just conflicted.’

               Isabella looked up. ‘What do you mean?’

               Phineas paused for a moment. ‘I’ve already told you why I’m scared about this. But the more I think about it, the more I’m curious. I know this is some really shady territory we’re facing, but while one part of me is terrified of what I could do to you, another desperately wants to make you the happiest girl in the Universe. Even if it means dabbling in this.’

               Isabella moved closer. ‘You’re kidding. I’m in Phineasland, aren’t I?’

               ‘No, no you’re not.’

Isabella covered her mouth with her hands, and thought to herself for a while. She was really hearing this. Isabella moved towards Phineas and wrapped her arms around his body, hugging him.

               ‘Phineas, you don’t have to do this. Maybe I’m just filled with irrational desires that need to be purged.’

               ‘Maybe, but I know how much you want this. It’s not like these thoughts will just go away. I promise whatever happens, and whatever Ferb finds for us, that I will stand by you and help you deal with these thoughts in whatever way necessary.’

               ‘Phineas, you’re the best. I know this is confronting, but you manage to stay around even when I’ve probably gone mad.’

               ‘Let’s be real, I’m probably mad, myself. None of us are perfect beings, all of us have strange quirks, feelings and desires. As long as we’re just good people who don’t hurt anyone, we’ll be fine.’

As Phineas and Isabella looked at each other, the lights went out and some candles appeared in various locations, giving a soft light. They looked at their clock and saw it was midnight.

               Phineas looked sheepish as he put his hand behind his head. ‘Uh, as you mentioned, it’s now Summer, so I decided to make a special romantic set up. I planned this out for a while, but given we’re kind of in an awkward place right now, we don’t have to do this. I set this up earlier this week before all of this happened, I can turn it all o-’

               Isabella put a finger over Phineas’s mouth and shushed him. ‘It’s perfect.’

Isabella leaned towards Phineas to kiss him, to which he responded by doing the same and wrapping his arms around her. Phineas buried his finger tips into her back and stroked it, and pulled out Isabella’s pony tail.

               ‘You know, I like your hair loose more, it looks more free and flowy,’ Phineas said.

               ‘I’ll keep that in mind,’ Isabella said.

               ‘I hope the candles smell nice, I added a scent to them that also helps stimulate our feelings of love and our sex drive.’

               Isabella laughed, which left Phineas looking confused. ‘You realise that by doing this, you’re already kind of manipulating our thoughts to make our feelings stronger?’

               Phineas blushed. ‘Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, you’re right. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.’

               Isabella shushed Phineas again. ‘Relax, it’s a great idea. It’s nothing compared to what I hope to do, it’s just a little something to make us more pumped. And I think it’s working. Bed. Now.’

Phineas and Isabella continued to kiss as they walked towards their bed, and Phineas lay down, pulling Isabella down with him. Phineas slid his hands under Isabella’s top and slowly pulled it off, taking the time to stare at her body. Isabella responded by kissing harder, and pinned Phineas down on the bed, pulling his t-shirt off.

The lovers continued to kiss, feeling each other across their bodies and shedding their pants in the meantime. They took a moment to pause, and simply stare at each other and bask in the other’s presence.

               ‘Why does it always feel so good to do this after we have problems?’ Isabella said.

               Phineas chuckled. ‘Well it’s worked since the first time we got it on, if it’s this cathartic we may as well keep doing this.’

Phineas and Isabella stared at each other and smiled for a little longer, only to begin kissing and feeling across each other’s bodies again. Phineas undid Isabella’s bra, and caressed her breasts, making her eyes slowly shut as she enjoyed the sensation. Isabella rubbed her arms across Phineas’s chest, and kissed around his pectorals and nipples.

After having his underwear pulled off, Phineas grabbed Isabella by the hips and switched positions with her, and then pulling her own underwear off. The lovers wrapped their arms around each other, and within moments Phineas penetrated Isabella. Phineas only moved slowly inside of her, but Isabella was already arching her back and wrapping her legs around him.

Phineas nibbled across Isabella’s nipples, before moving through her bosom and right up her chest to give attention to her neck. Isabella let out small gasps as Phineas expressed his love for her, feeling his hands scrape across her back and the sides of her body, with her butt and boobs being massaged.

Isabella responded by holding onto Phineas’s back tightly, burying her fingers into it. She soon used one hand to stroke his hair and then face, and her other to scrape at his butt and thighs. Soon she felt the penis inside of her begin to move faster, and her pleasure only grew. She felt ecstasy across her entire body, and her moans became more audible.

Phineas felt his lover grow weaker as he continued to make her orgasm, and used all stamina he had left to make it count. He climaxed and landed on top of Isabella with a hazy smile, with Isabella giving him some more kisses before he moved to her side. Phineas snapped his fingers, making the candle lights go out, with the only light remaining being some of the moon.

Phineas pulled Isabella in to embrace her, and used his hand to stroke through her hair. They didn’t do much after that besides staring into each other’s eyes and having the occasional kiss, before they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas figures out a power source for the device he and Isabella will use.

Phineas set up the hologram projector and turned it on. In an instant, Ferb appeared.

               ‘Ferb, I know you’re on your way to fly over here after you told me our portal device malfunctioned so I won’t keep it long, but did you find anything to help us?’

               Ferb got out a computer and scrolled through his files for reference. ‘I don’t believe I’m saying this, but every source I found that wasn’t from obvious kinkshamers was saying to explore it. You’re going to have to try this, Phineas.’

               ‘Wow, really?’

Ferb nodded.

               ‘We’ve been better by the way, we talked things out a bit and she knows I’m open to exploring.’

Ferb started to grow tense.

               Phineas put out a hand like he was trying to hold Ferb’s arm. ‘Ferb, I promise we’ll be fine, especially when you’re gonna be around soon. Are you absolutely sure about what your research showed you?’

               ‘I’m certain,’ Ferb said.

               ‘Dude, I can tell you’re scared for us. But if this is what we need to heal, then I guess we’ll have to try it. I’ll see you when you arrive.’

After the hologram deactivated, Phineas went onto his computer to confirm some orders he made on the Brain, Bath, and Beyond website. He then walked into the lounge room and saw Isabella, however her appearance stunned him. She wore a pink dress that looked like what she wore as kids, but there was no white undershirt, instead being cut to show her chest and having short puffy pink sleeves. Even more remarkably, she was wearing a bow just as she used to.

               ‘What’cha doin’?’ Isabella said.

               Phineas stuttered for a while before speaking. ‘Staring at how gosh darn cute you look.’

               ‘I felt like going for something nostalgic on the first day of Summer. Like the striped shirt and shorts you chose today, even if you added your own touch with the V neck.’

               Phineas held his hand behind his neck. ‘Thanks, Isabella. I’ve just started to realise something. When you try to act cute, you can be extremely persuasive.’

               ‘Give me a kiss.’

Phineas rushed towards her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Phineas stepped back, thinking.

               ‘Okay, I’ve ordered the supplies I need to make a device to do our stuff,’ Phineas said.

               Isabella jumped up. ‘Wait, we’re going ahead with it? What about Ferb’s research?’

               ‘Oh, he said from what he found the best thing to do was go ahead, and I was going to tell you just now. But then this happened.’ Phineas then turned red.

               Isabella’s eyed widened. ‘Oh, that was quick. Anyway, you were saying?’

               ‘Basically, I have the parts being delivered soon. However, I’m thinking about how to power the device, what will actually be used to control you. I was thinking about cutonium, due to its highly persuasive capabilities.’

               ‘Wait, cutonium? That stuff from Meap’s people?’

               ‘Yeah. Obviously we have no samples so concentrated that we can use them to get perfect results, but I’ve got an idea. You.’

               Isabella rolled her eyes. ‘Phineas, we’ve been through this. I am not objectively this magical hyper cute woman… even if I am indeed very cute and proud of it. It’s just your constant bias of how much you adore me that keeps bleeding into your cute trackers, the ones you designed yourself. You thought I was a beauty back then and really wanted me, even if you didn’t realise it.’

               Phineas paused for a moment. ‘Anyway, cute beings such as yourself-’

               ‘And you.’

               ‘And m- hey, my head’s a triangle! How am I that cute?’

               ‘You just are, okay? The cutest, most handsome boy on this planet.’

               Phineas let out a soft giggle. ‘Anyway, cute beings have the ability to draw in cutonium. As long as people see you as cute or you believe yourself to be cute enough, you will attract it. In fact, a major attractor of cutonium is love. Honest, genuine love.’

               ‘Like us.’

               Phineas smiled. ‘Basically, what I’m saying is that acting cute and doing cute things will attract cutonium. When we get back from the beach tonight, I’ll make something that harnesses and attracts it. What we need though is more than just ourselves. It will be able to fill up the device a little bit, but not enough to power it.’

               Isabella raised an eyebrow and lifted a finger to her chin. ‘Phineas, what are you suggesting?’

               ‘You know how like before and other times, you used your cuteness to be more persuasive? We need to have you acting so cute that I’m in a cute trance. As you act hypercute, cutonium that is already attracted to my device will be drawn to you, and then the cutonium will end up making you seem cuter, attracting more cutonium, creating a cycle. Eventually, you will feel and look cute enough to fill up the cutonium attractor to a suitable level. What will be a trace element on Earth will then exist in a quantity big enough to power the mind control device. And since it’s cutonium powering the device, the brain will only receive positive stimulation when being controlled. Your base state will be content and relaxed even as I command you to think and feel whatever I want, especially if you have me around since I will be your master.’

               Isabella narrowed her eyes and gave a smile. ‘I like the sound of my “master”. Anyway, it sounds like you’ve really put a lot thought into this. Guess we’ll go out now and do this tonight?’

               ‘Yeah. Feel free to practice your charms on me as we’re out, Isabella.’

               ‘Oh, does somebody like being influenced with cuteness?’

               ‘Well as I said, it enforces a very positive reaction in the brain, so of course.’ Phineas paused for a moment. ‘What?’

               Isabella grinned and pat Phineas on the butt as they got their belongings before leaving.

 

It was night, and Phineas was setting up the cutonium attractor. He put it on the wall and activated it, now letting the machine do its job. He walked to his bed in nothing but boxer shorts, waiting for Isabella to appear.

As Isabella walked into their bedroom, she was already looking cute. Light pink pajama shorts coupled with a magenta crop top with spaghetti straps. It only really covered her chest, and even there the buttons on it were all undone.

               Phineas lowered his eyelids and smiled. ‘Cute and sexy? Isabella, you’ve really outdone yourself.’

               Isabella put her hands on her hips. ‘You know, you could’ve just acted cute yourself, I’m the one with the mind control kink.’

               ‘Well this isn’t full mind control, plus let’s be honest, you’re way better at pulling off sickeningly adorable than I am.’

               ‘Hmm… you’re right. I guess I really am the cutest.’ Isabella giggled.

Phineas saw the device light up as Isabella giggled, indicating a strong surge of cutonium, which would then be released back into the air in its current setting to fuel Isabella’s cuteness. Isabella twirled and batted her eyelids, holding her arms in various coy poses. Isabella even started singing songs.

Phineas watched how adorable she was, already wanting to jump over and hug her. However, soon he felt less of that need, feeling fine just staring at her.

               ‘Oh you’re beautiful, my adorable girl,’ Phineas said.

               Isabella giggled as she walked over, blushing. She lowered her eyes and perked over to Phineas, holding her hands behind her back. ‘So, how you doin’?’

The moment Phineas heard her say those words, his pupils dilated. Isabella looked at him as he was completely catatonic. He was in a cute trance.

               Isabella put her arms on Phineas’s shoulders. ‘It worked, Phineas. Now the cutonium device just needs to become full and we’ll be ready to have you do proper mind control on me.’

Phineas smiled as his body relaxed. Isabella cuddled him, to which Phineas gladly returned. Isabella then went to Eskimo kiss Phineas, still holding him. Eventually she let go and booped his nose, which pushed a smiling, entranced Phineas onto the bed.

               ‘You know what’s cute? Us sleeping together. Phineas, you are getting sleepy. You are getting very sleepy. Close your eyes and relax. Let yourself drift off and sleep, as I hold and cuddle you.’

As Phineas obeyed her commands, Isabella turned off the lights. Within moments, Phineas was sleeping, and Isabella looked at him as he smiled in his unconscious state. She caressed his face and stared at him before growing tired herself, pulling their bedsheets over them and cuddling his relaxed body, eventually falling asleep herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas is sailing the seas alone, and he doesn't know why. However, he may find purpose upon reaching an island.

He didn’t know why he was sailing, but he had to. Phineas was on his ship alone and lost. He stood in the rain as his ship rocked in the sea, his body being covered in water. He had no direction to go in. That is, until he heard a song.

It was the most wonderful thing Phineas had ever heard. He turned his ship in the direction of the song and followed it. The song got louder until he finally saw land. It appeared to be an island, as it didn’t stretch very far. However, the weather was calm, and after the beaches were lush gardens and meadows.

Phineas sailed towards the island until he saw a pink glow in the water. Curiously, the direction of the song followed the pink glow, like whatever was singing was emitting it. Seeing the seas were calm enough, Phineas decided to jump into the water to see what had such beautiful singing.

The moment he went underwater, he saw the glow form into a shape. It had long flowing hair, a human upper body and a lower body akin to a fish, even if it swam more like a whale. Soon he made out two blue eyes and a mouth singing. He couldn’t make out the details of the body, but its fish tail was pink and its hair black, though there was an iridescent shine to those features. Its hair particularly seemed to shine blue despite the black colour, almost like the creature’s eyes. The skin of its upper half was emitting the soft pink glow he saw from above the sea.

Phineas realised what he was seeing was a mermaid the moment she swam under him and carried him to land. Phineas found himself at the side of a rock pool, on a patch of sand. From the water rose the mermaid, which now Phineas could observe in detail. She looked the same as underwater, but things were clearer.

The shine of her tail was from her scales, her hair still had its iridescent blue shine to its raven colour, but most importantly her upper body was human. There was little of her pink glow, suggesting she had some form of bioluminescent skin. Her skin when under the Sun was a similar colour to Phineas’s, maybe slightly darker and redder. Her hair was very long and ran down her back, though much of it draped down her chest, covering her breasts.

Phineas stared at her, unable to look away. This mermaid was the most beautiful being he had ever seen, and he already needed her. He would do anything she asked. She seemed happy to see him, smiling and crawling into a shallow part of the pool to sit beside him. There was something familiar about her too, both in her appearance and voice, but Phineas couldn’t pinpoint what.

               The mermaid crawled beside Phineas and had one hand on her hip and another holding up her head. ‘Hello there, handsome sailor. What’cha doin’?’

Phineas was unable to speak. His mouth hung open as he continued to take in the beauty of everything about her. Her eyes in particular captivated him, their deep blue shine being the most beautiful of any hue he had seen.

               The mermaid giggled. ‘I get that a lot. Good thing I found you, if you came here without me you’d have no idea what to do here.’

               Phineas finally spoke. ‘What do you mean?’

               ‘This island, it’s one of the most isolated places on Earth. Not many people make it here. It is my duty to ensure those who do are safe and looked after. Though you also happen to be the only person on this island right now besides me. It’s just the two of us, we can do whatever we want. Why are you even out here?’

               ‘…I don’t know. I’ve just been sailing for a long time, not knowing where I’m going. Then I saw the island, and I saw you. I heard your beautiful voice, and just had to look.’

               Isabella slid in front of him and undid his shirt. ‘Have you ever considered maybe it was to find love? You’re all alone, and so am I. I have no kin or friends here for company, and any I did have are long gone. Maybe we’re meant to be. I’ve never seen a human this handsome before.’

               Phineas lowered his eyelids and moved his face slightly closer. ‘And I’ve never seen anyone as beautiful as you. I believe you. I will do all as you say. I’m yours. I need you to control me.’

               The mermaid giggled. ‘And have you under my control, I shall.’

The mermaid kissed Phineas as he lay down. He slid off his shirt as he felt her belly and hips. It was smoother and softer than anything he had ever experienced. He then stroked her hair, and it was even softer. It was like silk.

               The mermaid ended the kiss. ‘Let’s share a meal together, let me get ready.’

The mermaid dived underwater, with Phineas staring at the pool to see where she was. Within moments, the mermaid reemerged and walked onto the shore. She now had a human lower half, which bore a silver skirt that had a rainbow shine to it. Her hair was still loose but it was fully back, her breasts now having two large pink sea stars over her nipples.

               Phineas let his mouth hang open before shaking his head. ‘You can look human? You look stunning.’

               ‘Why thank you, handsome sailor,’ the mermaid said. ‘Let’s go over to the garden, there’s nice rocks we can use to cook.’

Phineas and the mermaid held each other as they walked to the garden. The mermaid got some seaweed and put it on a flat rock, and it already started cooking. She then grabbed the two starfish off her breasts and put them on the rock, letting them cook too. Phineas stared at her bare chest as she smiled and lowered her eyes, then wrapping the seaweed around the sea stars. She removed the items from the rock and put them on two rock bowls, and topped each sea star with a lotus flower.

They walked back to the pool and the mermaid sat down, changing her lower half back into its original form and pulled off the skirt. Phineas and the mermaid grabbed their dishes and started eating.

               Phineas took a bite and immediately went for more. ‘Wow, this is the best food ever.’

               ‘I’m glad. It’s my own dish, I always wanted to share it with someone. Someone I love.’

               Phineas turned to the mermaid. ‘I’m so glad I met you. When we’re done with your food, I’ll do whatever you ask of me.’

               ‘Good. I like a man who follows the word of his woman without question.’

The couple continued to eat their sea stars until they were both done. The mermaid then went over Phineas and kissed him, and he returned the favour. Their arms wrapped around each other as their passion grew. The mermaid took off Phineas’ pants and underwear, and as his lower half felt the sand under him, he wrapped his legs around the mermaid’s tail.

The mermaid and Phineas used their hands to explore each other’s bodies, feeling from their necks to their bottom halves. Phineas’ legs tightened around the mermaid’s tail and he started to grind against it. He continued the gesture for about a minute until he felt something grow on his chest, and two pointy objects. He let the mermaid pull back, and saw not only had her breasts grown slightly larger like she puffed them up, but that they had a slightly stronger pink glow than the rest of her skin as well as turning redder. Her nipples became hard, pointy and appeared to have tiny pink specs in them that you needed to concentrate to see.

               The mermaid looked at Phineas with tears as she gave a soft smile. ‘I’m ready… ready to make love. Carry me to the garden, we need the soft grass.’

It had become night as Phineas picked up the mermaid and carried her in a bridal pose. The mermaid held Phineas in return, and they had chances to cuddle and kiss before they reached the garden. As they approached the garden, the mermaid shifted her tail back into her human lower half, letting Phineas feel her legs as he carried her and sucked on her nipples.

When they walked onto the grass of the garden, Phineas pulled from a kiss and lay the mermaid on the ground. In the night the soft pink glow of her skin was much more obvious, her breasts especially, and the area around her vulva glowed the brightest out of anywhere on her body. The vulva itself was puffed up and red like a more extreme example of her breasts, and like her nipples there were small specs of pink light in it.

Phineas got on his knees and then stretched his body over hers and inserted his penis into the mermaid. She looked like she was already going to orgasm, and Phineas went on to thrust into her and move his hands across her body. They felt across each other, Phineas in particular being fond of tracing around the mermaid’s breasts and sucking and nibbling them, which seemed to be enough to make her orgasm.

Phineas’s lovemaking was able to make the mermaid continuously orgasm, like she was perfect for him. She was perfect. He would devote his life to her.

Phineas and the mermaid wrapped their arms around each other and stared into each other’s eyes. They had nothing but pure love for each other, wanting this moment to last forever, and with how well Phineas was lasting it very well could. He wanted it to and would make it so if he could.

As Phineas stared into the mermaid’s eyes, he saw them change. They went from their shade of blue he loved to pitch black, not just in the iris but the whole eye. The mermaid’s mouth opened wider than it already was, and then revealed a row of sharp teeth. Phineas was unfazed, still in awe of the beautiful being he was with.

Within an instant, Phineas’s attitude soon changed. In the blink of an eye, the mermaid looked smaller and was pale white. It had beady little limbs, a small thin head, giant eyes, a bright pink glow around it and a red cape. Phineas jumped back, but this new creature screamed his name and opened its jaws, lunging for his neck.

 

Phineas woke up in bed, his body sweating and hot, and his penis really hard. He removed himself from Isabella’s embrace as she slept and turned on a small light. He walked over to the cutonium device and analysed it. He smiled and put it away with his other gadgets. He walked back to bed and saw Isabella waking up.

               Isabella looked at him with hazy eyes. ‘Phineas, what happened?’

               Phineas smiled and gave a chuckle. ‘It worked. We got cutonium. Your cute powers are as strong as ever, honey.’

               Isabella smiled, still tired. ‘You look hot though. Like temperature hot, really hot, though you’re also the other kind of hot right now.’

               Phineas was quiet for a moment, his grin fading into thought. ‘I think the cutonium trance you put me under made me dream very specific things.’

               Isabella lifted her hand over her mouth. ‘What happened?’

               Phineas got back in bed and lied with Isabella, both of them holding each other’s arms. ‘It seemed as if even as I dreamt, I could be subjugated by your cuteness. Well, I didn’t realise it was you. You were a mermaid, and you attracted me. We then fell in love.’

               ‘That sounds wonderful. Was mermaid me beautiful?’

               ‘Oh yeah, in fact she was the hottest thing I had ever seen. I couldn’t resist her. I needed her. She was able to control me with words alone, probably because it was a cutonium induced dream.’

               ‘Glad to know I’m still hot as a mermaid, just like you in your underwear all hot and sweaty. Temperature hot, which also makes you sexy hot I guess. Wait, if you were in a trance even as you slept, why are you normal now?’

               Phineas looked down. ‘It ended strangely. It’s like my subconscious knew I had to get out, like the cutonium was too much as I was sleeping. Basically, we were having sex, you had the ability to morph your tail into a human lower half. Then suddenly you turned scary, you became this white monster. It was small, had large eyes, a pink glow around it and a red cape. Looking back, despite it literally waking me up by attacking my neck it was cute in a really strange way.’

               Isabella rose up. ‘Phineas… that sounds like Mitch. When he used all that concentrated cutonium on himself and entranced you.’

               Phineas stared at Isabella. ‘Oh my gosh, you’re right. Strange the next time I was put in a cute trance led me to have him in a dream again. Like I said, I think my subconscious was just freaking out over being in that state.’

               Isabella grew a worried look. ‘What if it’s not just a dream. What if it’s saying something, giving some kind of warning?’

               ‘We’ll be fine, I promise. If we see anything like this, if anyone tries to get to our device and abuse it, I’ll make sure we have it as secure as possible and stop them.’

The two lay in bed for a while, not saying anything. Within time, Phineas eventually spoke.

               ‘I’m not tired. I don’t know what that dream did to me, but my penis is rock hard and not going down.’

               Isabella gave a sly grin. ‘Let me help.’

Isabella then pulled down his shorts and exposed Phineas’s penis, and slowly stroked it with her hand. Phineas’s breathing grew quicker, and his body remained hot as Isabella used her other hand to feel across his chest and occasionally stroke his face, sometimes rubbing and tracing his nipples. Phineas’s breathing eventually turned into moans as Isabella made him climax, letting go right as cum flowed out of him onto his torso.

               ‘Thanks, love,’ Phineas said.

               Isabella got a finger and moved it around the semen. ‘Do you realise how beautiful your man juices are?’

               ‘What do you mean?’

               ‘They mean so much even though they were meant to only have one purpose. It’s a nice, sticky fluid that you can use for so many things. Like food, or art, or play. But it’s even better than that. Their purpose is of course to give birth to new life, it creates just like you, Phineas. You have the ability to create life with material that’s entirely you, no fancy inventions, just a part of you. Yet this fluid that is perfect for you also goes further, not only being a spark of creation but also an expression of your love. Every time I see your semen, I remember how much you love me, and how one day we can use these fluids of creation to make creations purely out of us.’

               Phineas opened his mouth slightly for a moment before speaking. ‘Isabella, that was beautiful. Even as we make love now and prepare for our exploration of mind control with sex, I still hope to have children with you one day. I can’t imagine someone being a better mother than you. Well, I mean I have my own mom, but I mean of the kids I hope to have.’

               ‘And I can’t imagine a better father than you, the most creative, brilliant and fun man there is.’

Isabella’s finger in the puddle of semen then scooped some up and she drew a heart with it on Phineas’s upper chest. She then took some more and drew a heart on her own chest, the bottom of it reaching into her cleavage.

               Phineas laughed. ‘Isabella, are you trying to be sweet with semen?’

                ‘Look, your nectar of life doesn’t just need to taste sweet, it can say sweet things too.’ Isabella sucked her finger clean and wiped it. ‘Wow, it really is sweet tonight. Guess the cutonium affected more than one thing in you.’

Phineas smiled and slid his hand under Isabella’s underwear, feeling for her clitoris. Isabella arched back and used one hand to hold onto the arm Phineas was using to reach inside her. Isabella soon calmed down and had her other hand holding onto his arm, closing her eyes and smiling. In time, Phineas was able to bring her to orgasm, which she expressed with soft moans followed by a peaceful and relaxed look on her face.

               ‘You’re welcome,’ Phineas said.

               Isabella smiled as he did to her. ‘You seem to have enjoyed all of this, besides Mitch in your dream. It’s pretty interesting to me that you did, given I basically used my enhanced cuteness to kind of control you.’

               ‘Don’t get too excited, Isabella. I definitely enjoyed the experiences of tonight, but I don’t know if that’s my thing yet. Guess we’ll have to see where we take things.’

               ‘Fair enough, I’m not sure how I’d make of such a thing anyway, I’m still trying to process my own feelings about this.’

The two lovers relaxed in their post-orgasm states, with Phineas turning the light off. He then went to kiss Isabella before they fell asleep again.

               ‘Goodnight, Isabella. Love you.’

               ‘Love you too, Phineas. I can’t wait for what’s next.’


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Phineas have their first night of experimenting with sexual mind control.

Isabella was reading a book as she saw the lights gain a red hue. She put the book away and walked to her bedroom, seeing Phineas tinkering with some wires in the wall. As he saw her, he grabbed a small round device and walked to Isabella.

               Phineas said, ‘The device, it’s done. I also added some mood lighting to make the environment more striking.’

               ‘So how does it work?’ Isabella said.

               Phineas held the device in front of Isabella. ‘Introducing, the Phinabella Controller Eighteen Thousand!’

               Isabella raised an eyebrow. ‘You called it Phinabella, really? I’m not sure whether to find that really cute or really weird. Hearing our names smashed together just sounds odd, you know?’

               ‘It was the best name I could come up with.’ After a pause, Phineas continued. ‘Basically, this cutonium powered device I shine in front of your eyes, and within seconds, you become under my complete control. The only things I cannot control are base biological desires, like your sex drive.’

               As Phineas gave a wink, Isabella giggled and lifted her hand over her face. ‘Be nice, okay. Don’t leave me completely still while my body aches for your attention.’

               Phineas grinned. ‘Don’t worry, I want to make it easy for our first time. I should also mention the safety precautions. First, I have put on a genetic safeguard so that the controller can only be activated by either of us. That way, anyone who may want to abuse its power if they somehow find the controller is unable to do so. Next, if you are controlled and do something unexpected that’s too much, I will say “override”, which reverts you to a base state where I will reprogram your thoughts. Lastly, if there’s any issues like somehow accidentally not releasing you when I turn the device off, sleeping will automatically undo the effects of the control and return you to free will.’

               ‘You’ve made it so I’m able to remember what I experience when you control me, right?’

               ‘Of course, I know you wouldn’t want to forget what you experience. If it ends up being a problem though, I can always get rid of the bad memories.’

               Isabella raised her hand and held Phineas by the side. ‘I’ll be fine, I promise.’

               After some silence, Phineas raised both of his eyebrows, his eyes becoming solemn. ‘Are you definitely sure you want this? We’re taking an enormous risk here.’

               Isabella hugged Phineas. ‘I promise you, I’m fine. Think about it, we’ve done way riskier things throughout our life. It’s not like you to get so worried over one of your inventions.’

               ‘Well, if they risk the mental health of the woman I love, I’m definitely going to be worried.’

               Isabella pulled away slightly and narrowed her eyes with a smirk. ‘Oh, so you’re brave and fearless until it directly risks me? I love the brave determined Phineas that everyone does, but seeing you worry about me like this is kind of sweet in its own way.’

               Phineas laughed. ‘I love you so much.’

               ‘And I love you so much too,’ Isabella said as she pressed at the tip of his nose with her finger.

               Phineas watched Isabella’s smile fade. ‘What is it?’

               ‘Don’t worry, I’m still fine. I’m just worried about you. You seem so nervous about all of this. If it’s too much, we can stop it all right now. I want this, but I want you to feel comfortable with me even more.’

               ‘I will admit I am scared, but my desire to please you is stronger than any other desire I have. I’m ready.’

               ‘Me too.’

Phineas then flipped the controller’s switch to on, and then the device’s body started turning with a pink light at the front. He still seemed worried, but his emotions were mostly cleared from his face. He shone the device in front of Isabella’s face and soft pink beams reached her eyes. Isabella’s expression went from nervous excitement to completely vacant, her mouth hanging open with no emotion.

               Phineas spoke, his words clear. ‘Isabella, you are now under my control.’

               Isabella replied in an emotionless voice. ‘I am now under your control.’

               ‘You will obey my every word.’

               ‘I will obey your every word.’

               Phineas thought to himself before speaking. ‘Tonight, let’s get naughty. Isabella, you no longer feel the need to restrain yourself. Your deepest, darkest desires are at the forefront of your mind, you want to act downright evil. You’re not going to be easy though, you’re gonna play a bit of hard to get and show how wicked you can be. You will tease me, drive me insane before you finally release your urges on me, and I’m forced to commit. Go and be evil, seductive and horny, my Isabella.’

Phineas put the device down and watched Isabella’s expression turn from vacant to something very devious, perhaps outright sinister. Isabella then pushed Phineas to his bed and forced him down, passionately kissing him.

               After some making out, Isabella spoke in a sultry tone. ‘Phineas, you are mine. You cannot resist me, you want me, you need me. But first, I need to make some… preparations.’

Isabella continued to kiss Phineas, forcing her tongue into his mouth while putting her fingers over his nostrils. Phineas accepted his fate, letting himself fall unconscious, awaiting whatever this new version of Isabella would do to him.

 

Phineas awakened in his bed and noticed things were different. For one, he was now naked. Not only that, he was also strapped onto the bed, with handcuffs chaining him to the back of the bed. He then heard a voice that was familiar yet different.

               ‘Phineas, you need to find me. I’m hiding, and you must come and get me. Too bad you’re restrained.’ Isabella let out a wicked giggle.

               Phineas lowered his eyes and smirked. ‘Oh Isabella, you’re already so fun. I know I told you to play hard to get, but now I’ve decided that I at least want you here with me. Come back to me right now.’

Phineas then saw out of the shadows walk Isabella, now in lingerie covered in brass that fitted her form and showed some of her midriff. She also wore black high heels and wore the same devious smile she had before.

               Isabella stopped in front of Phineas. ‘Why don’t you just make me fuck you right now?’

               ‘Because we need to have some fun first. I’m happy you figured out I like restraints.’

               ‘Actually, it was so you wouldn’t go out and try anything sneaky to ruin my plans.’

               ‘Plans I could ruin anytime with a simple voice command.’

               ‘Plans you don’t want to ruin because you’re enjoying this so much. Just look at that magnificent cock of yours.’

               Phineas looked down and realised how erect his penis was. ‘You have a point. Come on then, tease me some more. Drive me crazy before you unleash your full libido on me. If I tell you to release me, don’t until you feel ready to fuck me.’

               Isabella gave a peck and a lick on the body of Phineas’s penis. ‘My pleasure.’

Isabella then slipped off her shoes and lay on their bed to Phineas’s right. Phineas noticed there was something different about how Isabella moved. It seemed more certain, more confident than normal. Isabella put her hand on his chest and softly clawed at it. Phineas quietly moaned as Isabella went to chew on his ear lobe, soon moving down to his neck.

Phineas already started to wriggle as he remained bound to their bed, prompting Isabella to sit on top of him on his belly. He partly stared in awe, while he also grew a smile.

               Isabella narrowed her eyes. ‘Give into your lust, Phineas. You want this to last all night.’

               Phineas chuckled. ‘I most certainly do.’

               ‘Let’s see how you like this.’

Isabella pulled off the lower part of her lingerie and lined up her vagina to consume Phineas’s penis. She sat above her lover, watching Phineas’s mouth drop open. She slowly thrusted, making Phineas writhe even more.

               ‘I’m glad you can last a while, because we’re going to be doing this all night,’ Isabella said.

               Phineas panted. ‘With how hot you are, I don’t think I can last much longer.’

               ‘Oh, but you will.’ Isabella then left Phineas’s member and crawled back.

               Phineas’s breathing grew heavier. ‘Isabella, I need you… I want you so bad, release me.’

               ‘I’m not ready to fuck you, I’m here to tease you. Unfortunately for you, despite feeling hornier than I ever have in my entire life, your commands have given me the willpower to ignore it.’

Phineas huffed and sighed as Isabella continued to tease him, giving him gentle feels across the body as well as the odd kiss and nibble. Phineas continued his heavy breathing, which made Isabella kiss him again. She then decided to crawl back onto Phineas’s penis and continue to slowly fuck before eventually stopping again, moaning as she continued her cycle.

About an hour passed, and Isabella was in the same cycle of teasing Phineas and then briefly fucking him until she stopped before either of them could get anywhere. Isabella finally made a different move in removing all of her lingerie, making her naked just like Phineas.

               Isabella held and rubbed around her breasts. ‘I bet you’ve been waiting all night for this.’

               Phineas was sweating and panting. ‘You bet I have. Isabella, please tell me we can finally properly fuck.’

               ‘Hmm… nope.’ Isabella gave a wicked laugh before bending over Phineas and hung her breasts over his mouth as he tried to reach for them. ‘I still have another hour of teasing… or two.’

               Phineas grumbled as he finally latched onto one of Isabella’s nipples, biting on it. While biting, he said, ‘you will love being bitten on even more than normal.’

Isabella let out some loud moans that turned into screams as Phineas moved between her two nipples. Isabella started to pull away and let out a loud grunt as the feeling of her nipple being pulled exhilarated her. She once again put her vagina over his penis, but immediately left after mere seconds. Phineas growled.

               Phineas spoke in a strained tone. ‘Alright, that does it. Override.’

Isabella suddenly turned still, and her expression became vacant once more. Phineas took a moment to breathe before continuing.

               ‘You will release me from these restraints and let me free. After that, you will be dominated by your raw love and passion for me as you submit to the force of what you put me through tonight.’

Isabella went to free Phineas from being bedbound, and the second he was free, he lunged for Isabella and kissed her. He switched their positions so he would now be on top.

               Isabella’s voice grew soft. ‘Phineas, you’re such a sexy beast, especially when you’re angry.’

               ‘You’re sexy too, now we’re going to finish this.’

Isabella wrapped her limbs around Phineas as he pounded into her pussy, already grunting from the mere feeling of finally being able to relieve his libido.

               ‘Oh Phineas, I love you so much, Phineas…’ Isabella’s voice softened as she continued to speak his name.

               ‘Isabella. Oh, Isabella…’ Phineas said between grunting noises.

Isabella’s whispers of Phineas’s name turned into screams, her orgasm more intense than anything she had ever experienced before. The raw pleasure made her incapable of anything but smiling, feeling pure bliss across her body.

Phineas screamed himself as he was finally allowed to climax, and his body went limp from what he went through. Phineas continued to breathe, his breaths becoming in sync with Isabella’s, as did their heartbeats.

Phineas then reached for the controller and sat next to Isabella. He had his hand over the switch but felt a brief moment of hesitation. He got nervous for a moment but soon pushed it aside as he flicked it, which caused Isabella to collapse into his arms.

               Isabella looked up to Phineas, tired with hazy eyes. ‘Oh Phineas, I love you so much. You’re amazing. So sexy, so beautiful, so loving…’

               Phineas looked down at his girlfriend with a soft smile. ‘I did it all for you, honey. This was exhilarating, I had such a great time. Best night ever?’

               ‘Best night ever.’

The lovers continued to lie together and cuddle. Much to Phineas’s surprise, Isabella kissed him, and continued to keep kissing. Between kisses she made small moans, and Phineas gave in to her passion. They continued going at each other’s mouths for a while before Isabella lay on top of Phineas and continue to moan.

               Isabella snuggled up to her boyfriend. ‘I’ve never felt so great in my entire life. I wish I could be mentally enslaved to you forever, Phineas.’

               Phineas spoke with a slight stutter. ‘Easy, Isabella, I feel great too but this is just the high talking.’

               ‘But I’ve never loved you more in my entire life. Phineas, I need you. I need you forever. I must be yours until the end of time.’

               ‘And you will be, Isabella, because I will never stop loving you.’

The couple shared one last kiss before turning the lights off, and they gave into tiredness. Isabella was the first to fall asleep, but not before she said something peculiar.

               ‘I feel so great, it’s like the control never stopped.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas worries he may have screwed something up with his device.

Phineas sat on his couch, thinking to himself. He would look back at a chart of results he had with him to try and calm down, but to no avail.

               ‘Isabella, do you mind passing over some juice?’ Phineas said.

               ‘Anything for you, my love,’ Isabella said with a soft warmth in her voice.

As Isabella passed him a glass of juice, Phineas wrote on a notepad. He added a note to what was now a long list, one he started this morning. It was now approaching midday, and Phineas still was focused on his notes.

               Phineas said, ‘Isabella, mind if you come here for a moment?’

               ‘Of course, my little crumb cake.’

               Isabella sat next to Phineas on the couch, and Phineas spoke. ‘Isabella, are you alright?’

               ‘I’m feeling great, especially after last night. Is something wrong?’ Isabella went from smiling to worrying.

               Phineas eyed his notes and chart. ‘Possibly. You seem strangely happy and content, even for your usual self around me. I know you love being romantic, but this morning you seem to be oozing nothing but pure love.’

               ‘Is that a problem? I’m just feeling really great after last night. I thought you loved it too.’

               ‘I hope not, but I fear it might be. Look, I really loved last night, but I’m worried your behaviour today might be tied to the device. I’m worried I may have caused brain damage, or even worse, you might not be free from the control despite being positive I turned it off.’

               Isabella looked shocked. ‘Phineas, I’m fine. When I was freed, my head felt very different, like I could think for myself and not obey everything you said.’

               ‘You feel that way, but what if the effects are more insidious than they seem?’

               ‘Phineas, don’t you think if I was still under your control, I would’ve waited for you to tell me to do my morning routine? Plus, you yourself said that sleeping will always undo the effects of the control no matter what.’

               ‘I did, and I even did a scan of your brain activity, and it seems to support this. Your mind is working as it normally would, the only difference being an increase of chemicals related to love like oxytocin.’

               Isabella lifted a hand towards Phineas. ‘I had the best night I could with you, that’s probably all it is.’

               Phineas flinched. ‘Not right now, sorry. Look, what if this is a symptom of the control? If oxytocin is a chemical that helps us bond, it makes sense that your brain would still have lots of it if you were still under my control.’

               ‘Phineas, why are you so worried? I saw how much research and thought you put into this, you came up with every outcome possible to make sure something like this wouldn’t happen. I made sure you wanted to go through with it, and you did.’

               Phineas stood up. ‘But what if I made the wrong decision, Isabella? What if I permanently screwed up your brain? I’m beginning to wonder if I even did enough testing, there very well could be things I overlooked.’

Phineas stopped talking as he heard a small, light hum. He followed the sound of it and arrived at a drawer of devices he invented. He opened it and saw the Phinabella Controller Eighteen Thousand. He saw it was still off, but the sound was definitely coming from the device. He opened it up and saw the pink glow of cutonium.

               Phineas’s eyes widened. ‘Isabella, there’s still active cutonium in this, even though it’s off. Something’s wrong.’

               ‘Okay, but I promise you, I can think for myself. I’ll prove it: you’re a stupid triangle head.’

               ‘Is it that simple though? It could be a more insidious influence than what your consciously decide. Insulting me might mean nothing.’ Phineas then paused and turned to Isabella with a frown.

               ‘Phineas, you’re worrying me, what’s wrong?’

               Phineas’s voice lowered. ‘You knocked me out last night. I assumed you were just preparing for our night, but what if you did more? What if the device has some kind of mind of its own? What if it’s making you do things to stay under my control?’

               ‘Phineas, I promise you, I didn’t do anything like that. I only ever followed your word.’

               ‘Override.’

               Isabella started to get tears. ‘Phineas, look. I’m exactly the same. I didn’t sabotage anything.’

               ‘Even if you didn’t, your behaviour is too suspicious. You’re trying very hard to appeal to me, I’m certain you don’t normally act like this.’

               Isabella took a step towards Phineas. ‘Phineas, what has gotten into you? Maybe you’re the one who needs to snap out of it. You’re the one not acting normal, please tell me what’s wrong. I’m getting really worried about you.’

               ‘Isabella, it’s scary wielding the power that I did. I very well could’ve overlooked something, the desire to have fun can get the better of me.’

               ‘But here you were cautious. You made sure nothing could go wrong.’

               Phineas frowned. ‘And yet I’m positive something did. Why would you be trying so hard to convince me that you’re not under any influence? It’s because there’s something wrong. Your lovey dovey attitude, and then your constant caring. Then there’s the brain scan, and now the controller. Isabella, I’m sorry, but I can’t trust you right now, I need to be certain.’

               Isabella choked up. ‘Phineas, the reason we even felt we could do this was because we trust each other so much. We still need that trust. Please don’t do this, I love you too much to risk losing you again.’

               ‘Emotional and clingy. You’re at the very least experiencing some kind of withdrawal, you want to come crawling back for more because your mind needs it. But I think it’s even worse.’

               ‘Phineas, let’s be reasonable here. I think you’re jumping to conclusions.’

               ‘Isabella, I’m serious. This device might be doing everything it can to make sure you’re still submissive to me and stay under my control.’

               ‘Phineas, calm down, please.’

               Phineas raised his voice. ‘I will not calm down. It’s not possible for me to calm down when you’re acting irrationally and could be under the influence of the controller.’

               Isabella paused for a moment. ‘I think I need to go out for a bit. Don’t try and stop me.’

               ‘I won’t. I need space to keep fixing this anyway.’

Isabella then got her belongings and walked out of the door, bursting into tears.

 

Ferb was at the door of Phineas and Isabella’s apartment and knocked it. Nobody answered. He checked to see if it was locked and turned the door handle. It was open, and Ferb walked in.

               Ferb raised his voice. ‘Phineas? Isabella?’

Ferb slowly walked, and soon found Phineas at a desk. Phineas turned and jumped at his brother’s arrival.

               ‘Ferb, you’re already got here from the airport? Glad to see you, bro.’

Ferb stared at Phineas.

               Phineas held his hand by his ear. ‘Yeah, I’m not in the best place right now. I know you were meant to come over, but I’m pretty busy right now.’

Ferb continued to stare, growing a frown.

               Phineas looked down. ‘Okay, it’s about Isabella. We made a device to explore her mind control kink, and everything went well until she started acting strange, as if releasing her from my control somehow didn’t work. I’ve looked over everything and it’s possible she’s fine, but I highly doubt it.’

Ferb walked over to their couch and sat on it, to which Phineas followed.

               Phineas sighed. ‘Isabella insisted she was fine, and that her mind felt normal, but I can’t be certain of anything. I was already scared of the power I was wielding even as I was in the moment, the moment I noticed I hesitated to turn the device off I started worrying about what I could become. I’m wondering if the device is working independent of me, what if it’s my own thoughts somehow feeding it? What if I secretly want to control and dominate her life like some kind of abuser? Ferb, I think I’ve gone too far.’

               Ferb said, ‘Phineas, you’re crying,’ and then went on to hug his brother.

               Phineas returned the hug. ‘Ferb, I need to fix this. I know I planned to hang out with you, but this could be a serious problem. I need to keep working. Maybe I’ll be free tomorrow.’

Ferb then stood up and walked out of the apartment, a tear in his eye.

 

Isabella was sitting in a park all alone. She tried going for a walk, but she couldn’t even make it far without feeling exhausted. She stared into space, her eyes low and sad. Soon, she noticed a gathering of familiar faces. Her fellow Fireside Girl graduates.

               ‘Hey, Isabella,’ Adyson said.

               ‘This doesn’t look like the best time, Adyson,’ Ginger said.

               ‘I know she’s sad, but maybe we can cheer her up.’

               Isabella grumbled. ‘What do you guys want?’

               Adyson clasped her hands in front of her body. ‘We just wanted to hang out and see how you were doing.’

               ‘I’m not exactly in the mood for that right now, Adyson.’

               Ginger interjected. ‘See, I told you.’

               Milly said, ‘Look, maybe we can try and see what’s bothering her anyway.’

               Gretchen perked in front of Isabella. ‘It’s to do with Phineas, isn’t it?’

               Adyson smirked. ‘Yeah, whatever weird kinky things Phineas is doing with you, right? You can tell us everything, I promise we won’t tell anyone.’

               Holly stifled a laugh. ‘Yeah, like you’ve kept to your word every time you’ve said that.’

               ‘Holly, please. We were Fireside Girls for a reason.’

               Ginger grumbled. ‘Emphasis on were. Even when you still were one, you would never keep your mouth shut.’

               Adyson put her hands on her hips. ‘Oh, is someone else cranky today? Still not over Baljeet being the world’s biggest man-slut?’

               Isabella stood up. ‘Guys, cut it out! What’s going on between Phineas and myself is very personal, and I’m not okay giving you any explanation. Just know he’s not abusing me or anything like that. That’s all.’

Isabella walked off, which got the Fireside Girls talking among themselves. Other people in the park noticed how upset Isabella was, tears even began to stream down her face again.

               Ginger frowned at Adyson. ‘Great, you scared her off. I think I need to leave too, can you have some respect for other people’s personal boundaries just for once?’

               Adyson watched Ginger walk off. ‘Nobody else got pent up guy problems here? Well obviously you don’t Milly and Katie since you’re gay, but you get what I mean.’

Milly and Katie gave each other a look and rolled their eyes.

               ‘I don’t blame your interest, Adyson,’ Gretchen said. ‘It’s natural for us to all want the juicy details of what our friends get up to. Sure, maybe you could work on your manners, but I understand you.’

               ‘Yeah, I’m with Gretch,’ Milly said.

               ‘Isabella has been awfully closed off though, especially after her last outburst.’ Adyson said. ‘We used to be such great friends, she used to be fine with us and was able to tell us all about what she’d get up to, but ever since she got with Phineas she’s been increasingly closed off. Now that she’s apparently some secret kinkster with Phineas, she’s become even more moody when we try to talk with her.’

               ‘I do miss having her around, she really does seem less happy than when we were kids,’ Katie said.

               ‘We all do. Even before Phineas, she was always working so hard and got so caught up in trying to do so much. I thought Phineas was a chance for her to chill out, but now she seems to keep running into even more stress.’

               ‘What should we do?’ said Holly.

               ‘Guys, we need to investigate. We need to know what Isabella is up to. As her friends, we shouldn’t have her keeping secrets from us like this. And if experience as Fireside Girls tells us anything, we won’t give up until we get answers.’


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella goes to Ferb to help with the problems her and Phineas are having.

Isabella woke up as the Sun rose, though she continued to lie in bed. She reached her arms out for Phineas, but he wasn’t there. Isabella continued to lie in  bed for a few hours, not moving and making little noise. She eventually reached for her phone and saw it had a new text message. It was from Ferb.

               Ferb said, ‘Meet up at the place I’m staying? Want to talk about Phineas, something’s wrong with him. He keeps ignoring my calls to hang out, says he’s busy studying your mind.’

Isabella put her phone away and then got herself ready to go outside. As she walked past the lounge room, she saw Phineas analyzing sheets and putting things into his computer like it was all he could do. Isabella’s walking turned to tip toeing, but Phineas’s glance soon turned to her.

               Phineas looked at Isabella with droopy eyes and spoke with a croaky voice. ‘Where are you going?’

               ‘I’m visiting Ferb, to catch up with him,’ Isabella said.

               ‘Why are you really going?’

               Isabella nearly jumped and took a moment to regain composure. ‘Phineas, he’s really worried about you, and for good reason. You’re pushing away both of us. We miss you.’

               ‘I’ve told you before, this is important. Your behaviour is abnormal, and I need to fix it. I’m not this busy because I want to be, it’s because I need to be.’

               ‘But look at you. You said you’d sleep on the couch since you now refuse to do so with me, but it looks like you’ve barely even slept at all this week. At least rest, please.’

               Phineas groaned. ‘Can you stop thinking about me at all? Has your brain really become so screwed up?’

               Isabella yelled. ‘Phineas, I can’t stop thinking about you because you keep pushing me away and I’m worried sick about what you’re doing to yourself!’

               ‘Too much doesn’t add up, to be honest I don’t even think you should be going out to Ferb’s. You need to be kept in a place where you can’t cause trouble.’

               ‘That doesn’t even make sense. I’ll still be here, which means I’ll be here with you.’

               Phineas closed his eyes and thought to himself. ‘But I’m missing something, something about this isn’t adding up. I need you here to analyse your thought patterns, and to make sure you in this state won’t cause any problems.’

               ‘I’m leaving whether you like it or not. Sorry Phineas, but we at least need Ferb here to help us through this.’

Phineas stood up and tried to argue further, but within an instant he collapsed onto the floor and fell asleep. Isabella brought him to the couch and put his blanket over him, then leaving a kiss on his cheek. She soon walked out of their home, sighing.

 

Ferb opened his door and saw Isabella with her head hanging down.

               Isabella spoke softly. ‘Hey Ferb, what’cha doin’?’

Ferb embraced Isabella for a hug, and they walked to some chairs to sit down.

               ‘I swear I must be going crazy. Maybe Phineas is right, maybe my mind is still stuck under his control in some way and it’s making me into some crazy bitch.’

               ‘It isn’t,’ Ferb said.

               Isabella sniffled. ‘How do you know that?’

               Ferb pulled out a holographic data display. ‘As you walked in, I had your brain scanned, and your mind is perfectly normal. Nothing abnormally high, even oxytocin levels are normal.’

               ‘Wait, a week ago Phineas said they were abnormally high when he did a scan, and now you say they’re at a normal level?’

               Ferb nodded.

               ‘Does this mean that maybe Phineas did a scan too early, and that the high levels were just a result of our experiences and he should’ve waited for us to calm down?’

               Ferb winked and finger gunned Isabella.

               Isabella lowered her head. ‘I hope we can convince Phineas about this. We’ve barely even talked since he broke down, this morning he even suggested he didn’t even want me to leave the house because he thought I could be dangerous under his control. Are you definitely certain my mind is fine?’

               ‘I’m certain. Ever since you and Phineas started to explore this, I’ve been really worried about you two. I have a feeling the pressure and responsibility he’s coming to terms with is too much for him.’

               ‘But Phineas told me that you said the best thing to do was for us to explore these desires of mine.’

               Ferb paused before speaking. ‘I did. I never said I was comfortable with it, even as all my research said that was what worked the best for people who explored this sort of thing. Unfortunately, nobody mentioned breakdowns like what we’re seeing from Phineas. What I found particularly noteworthy was that when I did see him, he admitted to feeling hesitant to turn the controller off, and he feels really shaken up about it despite it being a passing thought.’

               Isabella shed a tear. ‘Oh my gosh, poor Phineas. I should’ve seen this coming, he hasn’t even been sleeping well. I even told him that he didn’t need to do this, but I wonder if he feels like he has to.’

Ferb handed Isabella a tissue.

               ‘Thanks, Ferb. I’m still scared, though. I’m fear he’s so caught up in his worries he won’t even want to listen. You know what he can be like when he’s upset.’

Ferb rested his hand on Isabella’s shoulder.

               Isabella formed a subtle yet still determined smile. ‘Right. We need to at least give it a try. I’m willing to do anything to show him I’m not mentally bound to him.’

 

Phineas fiddled with the Phinabella Controller Eighteen Thousand, trying to pull it apart. He noticed something strange.

               ‘Huh, the cutonium doesn’t seem as bright now. I must be seeing things,’ Phineas said to himself.

As he continued to study the controller, he heard the door open and two people walk in. Phineas didn’t look at the new arrivals.

               ‘Phineas,’ Ferb said.

               Phineas still didn’t look up. ‘Ferb, I told you I’m busy. I know Isabella brought you here, I’m sorry but I need to fix this.’

               Isabella said, ‘Phineas, you have it all wrong. Ferb did his own brain scan of me and everything is normal. Even the oxytocin levels are now normal. It was just the sex and the high your controlling caused, you scanned too early.’

Ferb showed a hologram of data for Phineas to look at, which he analysed and compared to his findings.

               Phineas narrowed his eyes. ‘I see your point, but I needed to be sure, I had to scan when I did. Plus, it still doesn’t explain your behaviour.’

               Isabella groaned. ‘Phineas, your brother tries to assist you and you still ignore his help? Ferb knows what he’s doing, I promise. He did it all independently.’

               ‘Look, I admit it’s possible, but something just isn’t right. You’re obsessed with me now.’

               Isabella buried her head into her hands. ‘Oh, have some perspective. Like I said, it’s because I’m worried about you. You’re devoting all of your time to a quest that’s getting you nowhere. You’ve come up with a conclusion and are trying to find evidence to support it, not the other way around like you should be doing.’

               ‘Isabella, I know what I’m doing.’

               ‘No you’re don’t! I know why you’re acting like this. This whole thing has been making you anxious, hasn’t it? I told you that you didn’t need to go through with this, and I still mean it. If it’s too much for you, say it!’

               Phineas failed to speak for a moment, and then looked at the controller. ‘The cutonium is still glowing, meaning it must be active.’

Ferb picked up the device, and held it by a modified Geiger counter. Phineas and Isabella watched without even blinking until Ferb put the controller and his own device away.

               Ferb looked at Phineas. ‘Phineas, did you forget that cutonium takes a long time to decay? Using it as an energy source like this means the waste product of it won’t just disappear, cutonium has a very long half life. In fact, you could actually find a way to recycle it.’

               Phineas turned red. ‘How could I forget this? Wait, maybe I am worrying too much. Wait no, Isabella, she’s still acting odd.’

               Isabella growled and stormed away, while Ferb facepalmed. ‘Isabella explained it herself. Everything is either explained by her being high off the experiences you had, or her worried at what you’re becoming.’

               Phineas stuttered. ‘What I’m becoming? Ferb, you’re not siding with her, are you? I need to make sure I’m doing everything right, something’s missing! All of these signs, even if I misread them, they still have to mean something. I just don’t know what.’

               ‘Hey, Phineas!’ Isabella said.

Phineas and Ferb walked to the balcony of the apartment, and saw something that left their mouths hanging open. Isabella was holding her Fireside Girls sash over the railing in one hand, and in her other hand was a lighter.

               Phineas grew a large frown. ‘Isabella, what do you think you’re doing? You can’t just burn something so important to you.’

               Isabella started crying. ‘You won’t even listen to Ferb, Phineas, is that what you’ve come to? I’ve resorted to the only thing you know I would never do, and especially something you’d never want me to do. If I need to burn my sash to prove to you that I have my free will, I’ll do it.’

               ‘Isabella, you’re insane. You don’t want to do this. This must be some convoluted way to make sure you wear me down and have me securely believing that you’re fine, where I can control you forever.’

               ‘Will you just listen to what you’re saying? You’ve become obsessed with this, it’s consuming you. I’ll do anything to make sure you still love me. Phineas, what do I need to do to make sure you still love me?’

               ‘Don’t do anything like this!’

               Isabella put away her sash and lighter. ‘Okay, I won’t do this… I was never going to anyway.’

               Phineas clenched his fists. ‘You’re obeying me and desperate for love. I knew it, the influence is still there!’

               ‘Ugh, what do I need to do? Punch your brother?’ Isabella awkwardly turned to Ferb. ‘Sorry, Ferb.’

               Ferb gave a thumbs up.

               Phineas glared at Isabella. ‘I’m not letting you go anywhere. Not like this. There’s obviously some sort of mental decay causing you to act up at the very least.’

               ‘Phineas, why do you feel the need to keep me stuck here like this?’

               Ferb screamed and stomped his foot. ‘Enough!’

Phineas and Isabella both jumped and gasped. Ferb was red and breathing heavily, his glare shifting between the others.

               Ferb finally continued. ‘This is all just you two. No device, I already demonstrated why Phineas is wrong there. This is all you and your issues that continue to plague your relationship again and again.

               ‘Isabella, Phineas is scared of losing you. He’s scared of failing you. He’s scared of violating you. Even as he gave his full consent, his worries consumed him to the point of irrationality. And somehow, he’s growing unhealthily possessive under his anxiety anyway. He’s so worried about you, he’s scared of losing you, it’s literally driving him to madness.

               ‘And Phineas, Isabella is fine. Well, was fine until you started treating her like she had gone mad and pushed her away the way you did. Her love for you is just really strong, that’s why she seems so desperate. And she’s not the only one hurting. We were going to spend time together when I arrived, but you keep pushing me away for a quest that will never satisfy your fears. Even our friends are wondering what’s up with you and Isabella.

               ‘You two were the best of friends when we were young, yet that withered away to the point of barely interacting as you grew older. Then a rushed relationship start, followed by all the times you both had to call me over the past year, I’m astonished at how you two stay together sometimes. I was always sceptical about this direction you were going in, but you two are extraordinary people and I had hope you could make it work. I still do, I know how much you both love each other and you always improve with each problem you face. You two need to figure something out, whether it be some time apart, or even just talking it over. Yes, bloody Ferb Fletcher is telling you two to fucking talk.’

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other, not saying a word. After some staring, they walked towards each other in tears and crying, and pulled each other into a hug. Ferb observed what happened and decided to leave, thinking they could now handle it themselves.

               Phineas was barely audible. ‘You were right. Ferb was right. Everything he just said was right. I just really didn’t want to hurt or fail you, but I did anyway. I’m a terrible boyfriend, I shouldn’t be in any relationship if I’m going to act like that.’

               Isabella held Phineas tighter. ‘Phineas, don’t say that. All I ever wanted was for you to love me. And when I saw you acting like how you were, I was desperate to make sure you still did. I still remember how painful my teenage years were when I obsessed over you, and how even trying to move on and deny my feelings just brought more pain. You were pushing me away like I did to you, I was worried about you, after having such a great night I never thought we’d fall so far.’

               Phineas closed his eyes. ‘I’m so sorry for everything. It’s like my fear of being controlling and abusive was trying to somehow become reality, like my emotions wanted a reason to feel justified with how I felt the need to keep you inside with what I saw as problems. I’ve just failed you so many times, I really didn’t want fail you again, and yet I did.’

               ‘Phineas, I’m touched, but we’re trying to move on from the past. You couldn’t have known what I wanted no matter how hard I tried, and I should’ve understood you better. We both had our flaws back then, it’s not all on you.’

               ‘You say that while bringing up your own painful memories.’

               Isabella gave a sad chuckle. ‘I guess it really is easier said and done.’

Phineas and Isabella continued to hold each other as their tears died down and the Sun was starting to set. They walked to their bed and sat on it, releasing from their hug and Isabella slipped off her shoes.

               Phineas turned to Isabella. ‘Isabella, I don’t even know if I’m able to do this. Like, I know everything was fine, but you know how I turned. What if I get like that again, but with the actual controller?’

               ‘Phineas, we don’t have to give this up. We can if we want to, but I still trust you.’

               ‘You’re too forgiving, Isabella.’

               ‘No I’m not, you’re just too hard on yourself.’

               Phineas kept silent for a moment. ‘Well, I guess I still really want to please you. We need to be careful though.’

               ‘You already were careful. I think maybe before next time we should just slowly ease into it. For now, I just want to cuddle you. I missed it so much.’

               Phineas pulled Isabella in. ‘Yeah, I think I’m fine with that too. Sure you don’t want any sex?’

               Isabella blushed and smirked. ‘Wow, Phineas. Finally realised you’re starving for some making love after a week?’

               Phineas’s eyes lit up. ‘Maybe. But look, I want it nice and cosy.’

               Isabella put her hands around Phineas’s neck. ‘Phineas, relax. I think you just need to get used to wielding such a device. I’m not scared of it, or you. It was just our first time trying it out, it was intimidating for you. We’ll see how you feel again if we try it another time.’

               ‘Okay. I promise to not be so afraid of what could happen, and just focus on the now. Carpe diem, you know?’

               ‘Yeah. I love you, Phineas.’

               ‘I love you, Isabella.’

Isabella and Phineas moved into each other’s mouths and kissed. Their movements were slow and tender, holding each other’s bodies. Isabella soon was sitting on Phineas’s lap as she wrapped her legs around her lover. Their hands each moved to the backs of their necks and hair, feeling around it. Phineas in particular started stroking Isabella’s hair, which got a smile out of her even as they made out.

During their kissing, Isabella moved Phineas’s hand down to the bottom of her top. Phineas responded by pulling her shirt off and took a moment to take in her pink bra. Phineas then continued to kiss Isabella, their tongues thirsting for each other.

Eventually, Phineas had his shirt pulled off, and within time both of their pants were off too. Phineas kissed the right side of Isabella’s neck and ear, and he wrapped his arms around her body. Isabella responded by giving Phineas the same treatment, and when doing so Phineas unhooked her bra. Once they returned to each other’s mouths, they slid off their underwear. For a moment the lovers just stared into each other’s eyes, smiling.

They both took their time to wrap their limbs around each other and begin their lovemaking, trying to focus as much time on kissing as copulating. Their kissing soon turned into simple breathing as Phineas thrusted into Isabella.

Isabella’s smile soon started to grow, which prompted Phineas to thrust slightly faster, though not so fast as to ruin the slow and peaceful mood they created. Isabella tightened her grip around Phineas, signaling her climax, which soon prompted Phineas to let go of himself and orgasm too. Even after finishing, they both refused to let go of each other.

               ‘I missed you so much,’ Isabella said.

               Phineas pressed his head against Isabella’s. ‘I promise I’ll never push you away like that again, Isabella, I’ll listen to and believe everything you tell me. Trusting you is so important.’

               ‘If you ever feel like anything is too much, just tell me, okay?’

               ‘Of course. Isabella, you’re worth the Universe to me, that’s how much I love you.’

               Isabella giggled. ‘Phineas, you could create your own Universe just for me and my love for you would still be larger than that.’

               ‘Oh come here, my beautiful girl, my girl more beautiful than all the stars and galaxies combined.’

Phineas and Isabella noticed the Sun had set, and they both continued to cuddle and kiss. They continued until they both grew tired, with Phineas falling asleep first. Isabella kissed his head as he slept and she held him, Phineas holding her back even in his sleep. Isabella smiled to herself and shed a tear, but one of happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ferb and Ginger cross paths, Phineas and Isabella try out some aftercare.

Ferb was out on his balcony in nothing but tight purple boxer shorts, doing stretches on the railing. He made no expressions, and just focused on performing as many extravagant moves as possible.

Within time, Ferb saw someone pass by. It was Ginger Hirano. She was in a violet tube top with a knee length purple skirt and wore a violet headband with small round earrings. Within seconds, Ginger looked up and saw Ferb doing a handstand on the railing. She was speechless.

In about a minute, Ferb showed up at his front door, still wearing nothing but boxer shorts. Ginger was turning red.

               Ferb looked at himself. ‘Oh, sorry.’

               Ginger awkwardly smiled. ‘No no, it’s fine, I didn’t mean to walk into you doing your stretches. I was just passing by, going to get a drink. Not alcohol, just want to go out and have something since it’s been so stressful for me lately.’

               ‘I can come with you. I need to let off some steam, myself.’

               Ginger almost stepped back. ‘Yes… I mean, sure. I want to go to that new place by the beach if you don’t mind.’

Ferb gave a thumbs up.

               ‘I need to go back home and do some freelance medical researching briefly though, I’ll meet you there later.’

 

Phineas walked into his apartment with some groceries and put them in the kitchen. He went to see Isabella on a computer with glasses. Phineas walked towards her.

               ‘Isabella, I never knew you needed glasses,’ Phineas said.

               Isabella gave a chuckle. ‘I don’t. These are fake ones I put on just to see if you’d find me cute in them.’

               Phineas stood still. ‘Well, it worked. So, what’cha doin’?’

               Isabella turned the computer to Phineas. ‘I was looking up what we could do as aftercare. I think the first step to making a better environment to experiment with the Phinabella Controller would be to make sure we have some good aftercare strategies.’

               ‘Wow, I guess we really do sound like a BDSM couple now. What do you think we should do?’

               ‘Well for starters, talking it out and giving each other positive reassurance is something we could do more. Also soothing and relaxing activities, I was wondering if we could get out the spa perhaps.’

               Phineas thought to himself. ‘That’s pretty cool. I could definitely see if I could give it some new touch ups. Anything you’d like to do?’

               ‘How about we go onto the top and I give you a nice massage? We do have that invisibility field, we can do whatever we like up there.’

               ‘Nice, I’ll be up soon.’

Phineas changed his clothes into a bathrobe and then went upstairs. Isabella was already in a purple bikini with a towel set up on the floor. Phineas shed his robe and lay on his front.

               Isabella looked down on Phineas. ‘Now, where do we begin?’

               As Isabella rubbed back with oil-soaked hands, Phineas sighed. ‘You give the best massages, Isabella.’

               ‘I know.’

Isabella continued to massage for about half an hour, making sure every part of his body was relaxed, from his feet to his forehead. She continued to turn him to reach every space possible until she eventually stuck to leaving him on his back.

               Phineas sighed as his body was soothed. ‘I feel like an idiot for not thinking about how to make things easier for us. I thought I was going to be able to take it, but I couldn’t. Maybe this is indeed something we needed.’

               Isabella hit specific points of his body to relax Phineas. ‘Honestly, even I need this kind of thing. Look, being mind controlled by you might be the hottest experience I’ve ever had, but it’s still such a strange and eerie experience. The creepiness is even part of what turns me on.’

               ‘I can imagine. Wow, Isabella, I don’t know how you could make this better.’

               Isabella laughed. ‘I do.’

Phineas felt one hand over his testes, and another gripping his penis. As his balls were massaged and member stroked, Phineas hummed. The oil on Isabella’s hands lubricated his genitals, which soothed him even more. Within time, Phineas came and relaxed.

               Phineas said, ‘Good thing I remembered to take one of those dry sex pills, oil is just enough for me today. Say, Isabella, would you like me to attend to you as you sunbathe?’

               ‘Why thank you, mister Flynn, that would be greatly appreciated.’

Phineas got up and lay another towel for Isabella to lie on. She lay on her front, and as Phineas rubbed oil on her, he removed her bikini and brushed her hair to the side so her back could feel the Sun’s rays. Phineas attempted to massage Isabella herself, making her sigh as he soothed her back. About fifteen minutes in, Phineas turned Isabella onto her back so her front could catch some rays too.

Phineas continued rubbing oil across Isabella’s body, and like she did to him, he soothed everywhere he could. While Phineas was foot massaging, Isabella spoke.

               ‘When do you think we should give the controller another shot?’ Isabella said.

               Phineas moved up her legs and felt her belly and sides of her torso. ‘Maybe in a few days. This is really easing off the stress already.’

               ‘Are you sure you don’t want to wait longer? I’m ready whenever you are.’

               ‘I do want to wait a little bit, but I think I’m feeling open to it again.’

Phineas then took a seat behind Isabella and focused his attention to her breasts. He struck every nerve he could, making Isabella hum. Eventually he started massaging in specific patterns that got Isabella’s nipples pointing up, an area he put the most focus in. Phineas continued his massage until Isabella climaxed and let out a huge sigh.

               Isabella opened her eyes and they widened. ‘You didn’t even go down there, you really did that with just my boobs?’

               Phineas grinned and left a kiss on each nipple. ‘Yes, yes I did.’

Phineas grabbed Isabella’s hand and they went back inside. Phineas tapped some codes into a computer on the wall, and they walked into a dimly lit room with a spa. They both went in the water and immediately let their bodies loose. Neither said their word for some time, simply sitting and relaxing.

               Isabella waded to Phineas. ‘This has been really soothing, but I want to make it even more so.’

               Phineas raised an eyebrow. ‘And how is that?’

Isabella moved in to kiss Phineas on the lips, using her hands to hold his face. Phineas held her by the sides and returned the kiss, and while doing so he moved them to a shallow part of the spa. Phineas used the location to lie down with a cushion he found for his head, and Isabella lay on her front on Phineas’s body. Isabella smiled and stared into space as Phineas looked down on her and stroked her now wet hair.

 

Ginger sat at a table outside with a mocktail, slowly sipping it through a straw. She held her head low, and her eyes drooped. That was until Ferb arrived with his own mocktail, dressed in jeans and a half unbuttoned yellow shirt.

               Ginger went red and jumped. ‘Oh hey, Ferb. Sorry, just not over how we met earlier today.’

Ferb held in a laugh.

               ‘I’m glad we could catch up though. It’s nice to talk to someone who I know will listen to me. All the others are either refusing to let go of my breakup with Baljeet or wondering what Phineas and Isabella are up to. They think you know what’s happening with them.’

               Ferb stopped sipping. ‘I do, but their privacy is very important to me, they’re exploring something very personal and it’s something I agree with them is best kept secret. I’d be lying if I wasn’t concerned for them though. Just yesterday I had to help them with some things, and it really took a toll on me.’

               Ginger sighed. ‘Yeah, I can tell they haven’t had it the easiest. It’s amazing to think about how all of us were idealising and rooting for them and thinking they would become the perfect couple one day. And yet they have as many problems as the rest of us. I guess being single for a while made me realise what the others couldn’t sooner.’

               ‘I’m not surprised. However, this new direction they’re going in does make me anxious. I’d normally be fully supportive, but some experiences over the past year in England have really affected me. I’m not really into going into details, but it was terrifying.’

               Ginger pouted. ‘Oh my gosh, you’ve had it hard too? You poor thing, I know you broke up with Vanessa but I didn’t realise you had to deal with other things.’

               ‘Yeah, they’re unrelated to her though. More fighting bad guys hard. For a while I was single too, but I do have a girlfriend now.’

               Ginger’s voice lowered. ‘Oh, who is she?’

               Ferb paused for a moment. ‘Mishti Patel.’

               Ginger had her mouth open. ‘You’re kidding. Mishti, seriously?’

               Ferb raised an eyebrow. ‘You’re not over that time when she was an exchange student, are you?’

               ‘Nope. Not when Baljeet fucked her when they knew they weren’t going to last, and I was trying to get with him myself. He even knew this, but I was so desperate to date him I did so anyway after she left.’

               ‘I think the fact they weren’t going to last was why they did it.’

               Ginger slowly grew a frown. ‘But why not save it for someone that could actually be around in his life? And look at what happened to us. We got together after he realised how much I loved him but then we devolved into that toxic manipulation of each other. Baljeet acts like we didn’t even happen now, it’s insulting.’

               Ferb moved closer. ‘Your problem is clearly with Baljeet, not Mishti. There’s no use being jealous of something you can’t change. At least you realise Adyson isn’t the person to go to for relationship advice now.’

               ‘I don’t know why it’s so hard to move on, Ferb. I think I really wanted to be his first and only love, but even when we did get together, there was always something reminding me that Baljeet was never going to be someone satisfied with just one person.’

               Ferb lay back. ‘I can actually relate to Baljeet on that one. Mishti and I are in an open relationship, we both agreed that since we’re not always going to be in the same place, we’re happy to spend time with other people. Who knows, maybe we’ll even find other long-term partners and become polyamorous. We just felt that if we’re going to be attracted to other people anyway, there’s no use in trying to resist those feelings.’

               Ginger lifted a finger to her chin. ‘Interesting. So you think Baljeet might just be like you in a way?’

               ‘Possibly.’

               Ginger blushed. ‘To be honest, I’ve tried casual sex sometimes too. Some of the other girls have been generous enough to let me have some time with them, mainly just to relive all the stress I’ve built up. I realised that when I was single, having an outlet for my urges sometimes was just good for me, you know? I’ve never really been fully satisfied though, I guess I need that strong commitment.’

               ‘Just gals being pals.’

               Ginger laughed. ‘Exactly. Hang on, is it just me, or have you been really chatty today? This isn’t like you.’

               Ferb smiled to himself. ‘Huh, you’re right. This doesn’t happen often. According to Phineas, the main time I get this chatty in public is when I’m conversing with someone I find attractive.’

               Ginger blushed. ‘Whoa, Ferb, are you calling me attractive?’

               Ferb smirked. ‘Maybe.’

               Ginger’s mouth went open. ‘Hey, wait a minute. Were you out showing off before just to get my attention?’

               ‘Well, not specifically you, I was willing to entertain anyone who showed interest. I’m actually really happy it’s you though.’

               Ginger lowered her eyes and moved towards Ferb. ‘And why is that?’

               ‘Well to be honest, I’ve always found you attractive, yourself. I mean, you’re really intelligent, organised, physically skilled, have achieved so much, and are really beautiful and romantic. Sometimes as a teen I even wondered if I should consider you as a potential girlfriend if I could never be with Vanessa and if you could never be with Baljeet.’

               Ginger’s mouth hung open. ‘Wow, Ferb. I mean, it’s no secret that everyone thinks you’re a total hunk, myself included. Heck, Gretchen still wants to screw you even after your previous flings.’

               Ferb typed into his phone. ‘I’ll make a note of that.’

               ‘But I mean, you’re one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met with how crazy talented you are. But you’re also so nice and considerate, you always pay attention to and listen to people, and you always know what to do. Ugh, if you were single I’d totally date you.’

               ‘If you’re personally not into dating, we could still casually see each other.’

               ‘Oh yeah, you’re open and willing to entertain polyamory. It feels weird to go out with someone who’s also dating Mishti though.’

               ‘You haven’t seen her in a while, I think if you’d let go of the grudge you hold you’d actually really like her. She’s also into the biological sciences like you, for one.’

               ‘Huh, really? Look, I’m open to seeing you in whatever way you like, I guess what I need is a fresh start. Especially if I can get in your bed.’ Ginger moved her eyebrows up and down.

               ‘Are you sure? Depending on what happens, you might end up seeing her again.’

               ‘I can take that risk. And like I said, I’ve screwed a few of the girls too, I know what it’s like to get around a bit. Plus, I mean, I haven’t been this attracted to someone since Baljeet. If I’m going to have any luck, it’ll be with you.’

               Ferb thought to himself for a moment. ‘How about my place, tonight.’

               ‘Deal.’

Ferb and Ginger finished their drinks, and stood up, ready to get going. Ferb and Ginger exchanged numbers before walking out together. Before they left, Ginger stopped Ferb.

               ‘Ferb, just before we go. I think you need to keep an eye on our other friends, especially Adyson. I’m worried they’re going to do something to disregard Phineas and Isabella’s privacy,’ Ginger said.

               ‘I was going to do that anyway. I’m happy at least another person is able to respect personal boundaries.’

               Ginger smiled. ‘Yeah. I hope we can make whatever this is good.’

               Ferb gave Ginger a kiss on the lips. ‘We will.’

As Ferb walked away, Ginger smiled and sighed before leaving, herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adyson devises a plan to investigate Phineas and Isabella, meanwhile Phineas and Isabella are on a date and Ginger sees Ferb.

Baljeet brought some snacks and drinks to the table, which had Buford, Wendy, Adyson, Holly, Gretchen, Milly, Katie and Django sitting around it. Buford took a handful of papadums and dipped them in his glass of beer.

               Buford noticed everyone staring at him. ‘What? Baljeet showed me how great these are together.’

               ‘He’s not wrong,’ Baljeet said.

               ‘You two always get the strangest ideas, don’t you?’ Django said. ‘I might be an artist but I never would’ve dared to try… that.’

               Buford smiled. ‘Oh, believe me, we get all sorts of weird ideas. I filmed a porno with Baljeet and Wendy on this very table, there was a lot of fruit and pastries involved too.’

Everyone in the room went silent for about half a minute. Holly and Katie even moved their chairs slightly back.

               Adyson clapped her hands to break the silence. ‘Alright people, we’ve got more important stuff to deal with. Phineas and Isabella, guys. We have to find out what they’re up to, this is too weird.’

               ‘Buford told me about it,’ Baljeet said. ‘He said when Phineas and Isabella saw each other here, they looked like they saw a ghost before the arguing started. I agree, if it is this big, we should investigate and see if there is anything suspicious.’

               Buford interjected. ‘Hey nerd, speaking of suspicious, when can I go through that door in the basement that’s always locked?’

               ‘What door? I don’t know what door you’re talking about. Stop making things up, Buford.’

               ‘You know, the metal door with the big all caps “restricted” on it?’ said Wendy.

               ‘Wendy, why are you playing along with Buford’s silly game? We should be focusing on Phineas and Isabella’

               ‘Right,’ said Gretchen. ‘We need to devise a plan to get them to spill the beans. Shame Ferb isn’t here right now, he could help us even if he’d probably refuse to.’

               ‘Yeah, I’m not sure about this. I think we’re taking this too seriously,’ Holly said.

               ‘Aw come on, Holly, if it really is something exciting maybe we could all get a share of it.’ Milly said.

               Adyson turned to Holly. ‘Say, Holly, doesn’t Irving work in surveillance? I mean, he still sometimes spies on Phineas and Ferb’s inventions after all.’

               Holly’s eyes widened. ‘Oh, heavens no. Irving’s job is very serious, if his superiors caught him, you have no idea how much trouble he’d be in.’

               ‘Holly, he admitted he used his surveillance tech to watch Phineas and Ferb lie in the Sun. He’s been doing this even before he got that surveillance job,’ Katie said.

               ‘But now he has it, and he has to be responsible. He’s done way less of this than he used to, he knows Phineas and Ferb are pretty open anyway so he doesn’t feel as compelled to do it.’

               Adyson stood up. ‘Holly, we have a means of finding out the truth in a way that could be so easy to get away with, and you don’t even like the idea? Why do you even date Irving?’

               Holly went red in the face. ‘There’s more to him than just being a big nerd. He’s still like that, but I like nerds, he’s very intelligent. Not to mention funny, surprisingly sensitive deep down and romantic. He’s ridiculously sexy too.’

               Adyson laughed. ‘Irving? Sexy? What have you been smoking?’

               ‘I’m not kidding. He can always turn up the heat so easily even as a dork. Don’t even get me started on his body, like that amazing eight pack.’

               Everyone burst into laughter, however Adyson soon contained herself. ‘Seriously though, Holly, we really want to find out.’

               Holly raised her voice. ‘Guys, what did I say? This is dangerous, and Irving could get in serious trouble. Look, I’m as curious as any of you are, but I’m really not sure this is a good idea.’

Everyone looked at Holly and begged her to talk to Irving about this. Holly grew increasingly irritated, but eventually she gave in to everyone’s demands.

               Holly groaned. ‘Fine. I’ll do this, but there better be something for me.’

Everyone got out some dollar notes of varying amounts and put them on the table, pushing them to Holly. Holly sighed as she took the money.

               ‘Okay, deal. That seems like enough for my next rent payment. But if any trouble comes out of this, I’m pinning this on all of you.’

 

Phineas and Isabella sat in their hot air balloon, floating across the Tri-State Area at sunset. Isabella wore a sunflower coloured dress and matching bow in her hair, while Phineas wore black pants and a crimson shirt with a button undone. Isabella leaned on Phineas’ side and wrapped her arms around him, with Phineas reciprocating the gesture.

               ‘Hot air balloon rides over the Tri-State area never get old,’ Phineas said.

               ‘Especially when they’re with you,’ Isabella said.

               Phineas stroked her hair as it blew in the wind. ‘Well my motivation to do these things has increased because of you.’

               ‘It’s amazing. When I was younger, I wanted you to focus more on me over your projects. Now I realise that if you didn’t have that side in the first place, I never even would’ve fallen in love with you.’

               Phineas gently pulled Isabella towards him. ‘Yet falling in love with you has opened its own world of possibilities.’

Phineas kissed Isabella on the lips, and the couple sat down inside the balloon.

               Phineas continued. ‘I never even realised I could be attracted to someone, I just never felt any real crushes or anything sexual over anyone. Then I realised you had my heart all along. My best friend for so many years.’

               Isabella giggled. ‘You’d be surprised at how close I can relate. I mean, I have crushed on people that aren’t you, but they were still tied to my feelings for you in the end. I only felt anything to other people because I felt hurt, ignored or rejected by you. Even my sexuality seemed to work that way. Even if I tried things with some of the girls to explore myself, I never really felt anything like how I feel about you.’

Phineas and Isabella watched the Sun set, and night fell across the Tri-State Area. The couple cuddled each other as they looked up at the stars.

               Phineas turned to Isabella. ‘Isabella, I don’t want to ruin the moment, but I’ve been thinking about what we’ve been doing lately. I’m already trying to think of increased safety precautions we can have.’

               Isabella smirked and crawled over him. ‘What like? You waving your dick in my face like one of those hypnosis fob watches as another override measure?’

               Phineas chuckled. ‘I’ll remember to write that one down. I mean, we could just use standard safe words, but I even want to make safety fun.’

               ‘Gosh, I love you, Phineas.’

               ‘I know.’

               After a pause, Isabella spoke. ‘Oh, I was thinking. Do you want to try our next mind control session tomorrow? I’m feeling ready.’

               Phineas smirked. ‘I was going to ask just that, too. I already feel ready too, that aftercare worked too well for us.’

               Isabella tugged on Phineas’s shirt. ‘I’ll make you feel even more ready.’

Isabella engaged in a passionate kiss with Phineas, to which Phineas wrapped his arms around her and reciprocated. After a minute or two, they calmed down and their balloon returned home, and Phineas carried Isabella inside. They immediately went onto their couch and cuddled.

 

Ferb lay on his couch with Ginger in his arms. The couple already had dinner together, and both simply wanted to embrace each other’s company. Ginger held Ferb tightly and stared into the distance.

               ‘You know, I’m already loving this,’ Ginger said. ‘I could live like this forever, I want to be held by these arms for the rest of my life.’

               Ferb pulled Ginger’s face to look at his. ‘I want to hold you for the rest of my life.’

               ‘And Mishti, apparently.’

Ferb sighed.

               ‘Oh right, yeah. Gotta embrace here and now. I guess I’m just insecure, though.’

Ferb stroked the back of her neck and what was exposed of her back, making her sigh.

               ‘Still, I just wonder if you’re biting off more than you can chew. I can tell you’re already different from Baljeet, but I just wonder if it will ever be too much for you.’

               Ferb sat up. ‘I’m in the mood for a different kind of biting. Enough worrying, as you said embrace the present.’

               Ginger widened her eyes. ‘Go on then. Show me what you’re made of, hot stuff.’

Ferb gently grabbed on to Ginger’s face and kissed her on the lips. Ginger immediately wrapped her arms around Ferb and returned the favour. The kissing grew more passionate with each passing second, and before Ginger knew it Ferb was nibbling on her neck.

               Ginger breathed intensely. ‘Ferb, carry me to the bedroom.’

Ferb picked up Ginger and carried her to his bed, where they continued to kiss. Ginger put a hand on Ferb’s chest through the unbuttoned part of his shirt, and soon used said hand to undo the rest of his buttons. Ginger pulled Ferb’s shirt off and felt across his body, especially his pectorals and biceps.

Ferb responded by pulling Ginger’s tube top down to expose her breasts. He crawled behind her and began to knead and massage them while leaving bites on her nape. He rubbed his thumbs over Ginger’s nipples, making her lightly moan. Ferb soon pulled the entirety of the tube top off and went back to passionately kissing her.

A lot of time was spent rolling around on the bed, removing the rest of their clothing overtime. It didn’t take long for the both of them to be completely naked, and the two of them when finally as such simply sat in front of each other to make out for a while.

Soon, Ginger leaned back and let Ferb nibble around the sides of her waist. He moved down to her thighs, which received their own share of bites. Ginger moaned until she grabbed Ferb’s head and pulled it up to her face. She proceeded to kiss him, and when Ferb returned the gesture, the couple began having sex.

Overtime, the focus on kissing shifted to fucking. Ginger held her arms around Ferb, and felt that even as he wasn’t trying to be too fast, he still packed a lot of force in his movements. The feeling of his penis was already enough to drive Ginger wild.

               ‘Ferb, fuck me harder. Ferb, please. I need you, Ferb.’ Ginger clasped her left hand onto the side of his ass.

Ferb increased the pace of his thrusting, as well as its intensity. Ginger started moaning, and scraped her fingers into his back. Ferb tightened his arms around Ginger as she tried to arch her back. Ginger could feel an orgasm surge through her, scraping even harder into Ferb’s back.

Ferb felt her body loosen up, and saw Ginger was reeling from the experience even as he still fucked her. Knowing she had her climax, Ferb thrusted as hard as he could until he came. When the tension in him released, Ferb rolled over to the side of Ginger and pulled her over to him.

Ginger buried her head into Ferb’s chest as she felt his muscular arms around her. He briefly let go to snap his fingers to turn the lights off, but immediately resumed cradling Ginger. Ginger wrapped her arms around Ferb and relaxed as he used a hand to stroke her hair. Growing comfortable in their cuddling, they soon both fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger makes things awkward, Phineas and Isabella go for round 2 with the controller.

Ginger slowly awakened, still in Ferb’s arms. She crawled over his chest and wrapped her arms around his body. Ferb opened his eyes and kissed her on the lips. They continued kissing for a bit before resuming their cuddling.

               ‘Ferb?’ Ginger said.

Ferb looked up at Ginger.

               ‘This is kind of weird to ask now, but do you ever wonder if you’d rather just be with one person?’

Ferb sighed and leaned back into his bed, letting go of Ginger in the process.

               ‘No, I didn’t mean to insult you, it’s just I’m not sure how I feel. I really need someone who can be committed. Oh gosh, I just realised what that sounded like, I’m sorry.’

               Ferb pulled Ginger to him. ‘Shh. Be quiet.’

Ferb started to kiss Ginger, who reciprocated for a moment but eventually stopped herself. She stared at Ferb in his eyes.

               ‘Sorry, I just don’t know if I’m good enough,’ Ginger said. ‘It’s probably best I get going.’

Ferb reached for her to protest, but Ginger walked away and got herself dressed. As she was ready to go, she looked back at Ferb one last time.

               Ginger shed a tear. ‘It’s not you, it’s just me. Hope we see each other soon.’

 

Isabella watched Phineas as he tinkered with the controller. Phineas looked back at Isabella for a moment, her enthusiasm blatant. Phineas then pressed some final commands into a computer connected to the controller and unplugged it.

               Isabella’s voice heightened. ‘Please tell me it’s ready.’

               ‘Yes, yes it is,’ Phineas said.

               ‘Want us to get changed into anything fancy?’

               ‘Nah, our normal clothes are fine. I’m gonna play it simple tonight. I also programmed many more safeguards into the device to make sure we don’t have a freak out like last time. You’re definitely fine with this though, right?’

               Isabella blushed. ‘Of course. Why do you ask?’

               ‘I’m just scared.’

               ‘Still? We don’t have to do this if it’s too much.’

               Phineas smiled. ‘No, it’s fine, I’m more than happy to do this for you. I just want to be sure of everything I’m doing.’

               ‘Well, I’m ready whenever you are.’ Isabella gave a small kiss on Phineas’s lips.

Phineas slowly pointed the controller at Isabella and activated it before putting it by his bedside. Isabella tensed up before her expression went vacant, and Phineas started to walk circles around her. He stroked her face, with her not reacting at all.

               ‘Isabella, you’re so beautiful,’ Phineas said.

               Isabella’s voice went monotone. ‘I’m so beautiful.’

               ‘You’ve surrendered yourself to me, how about we make this more comfortable? Take off my shirt. Also, you don’t need to repeat everything I tell you unless I say so.’

Isabella stiffly grabbed the shirt Phineas was wearing and pulled it off.

               Phineas smiled. ‘Now you take your shirt off, as well as your bra. Do it slowly and sexily.’

Isabella then grabbed on to Phineas and directed his hands under her shirt. Phineas was surprised but didn’t complain as Isabella made him unhook her bra.

               Phineas laughed. ‘Okay, I guess even mind control can be unpredictable… this is turning me on, though. Keep this up, girl.’

Phineas removed his hands and Isabella started to give soft moans as she slid her hands under her top. She started to enact a slow dance where she pulled her bra out and threw it on Phineas. She started to give seductive and flirtatious smiles as she teased removing her top, slowly pulling it up.

               Phineas watched as she rolled up her top to reveal some underboob. ‘Now stop. Now you will surrender to me, having no control over yourself. You will feel relaxed and sleepy as you let me hold you.’

Isabella started to grow hazy in her eyes and drooped down. Phineas picked her up and took them to their bed, where Phineas lay on his back and Isabella lay hers over him. Phineas started to rub her belly from behind.

               ‘You don’t feel so sleepy, but still relaxed. However, you are now more sensitive to the pleasure I give you. If you feel it, don’t be afraid to express it.’

Phineas traced his hands over Isabella’s belly, sometimes teasing her hips by going under her lower clothing. Isabella closed her eyes as she smiled and hummed to Phineas’s movements. Phineas moved his fingers up her sides until reaching the pieces of exposed breast, where he slowly began to move his fingers over them before transitioning into massaging her underboob.

               ‘Isabella, now remove your shirt.’ Phineas kissed Isabella’s head.

Isabella pulled off her shirt as Phineas moved his hands fully over her breasts, kneading and rubbing them with delicate movements. Isabella hummed to the breast massage she received, prompting Phineas to kiss her on the head again.

               Phineas grabbed Isabella. ‘You will stand up. You may now repeat commands I give you after this one.’

Isabella stood up with an emotionless expression, and Phineas then walked in front of her. He held a finger to his chin as he eyed his girlfriend before speaking.

               ‘Isabella, you will remove all remaining clothing you’re wearing,’ Phineas said.

               Isabella’s voice remained monotone. ‘I will remove all remaining clothing I’m wearing.’

               ‘When you have completed your first order, you will remove all of my clothing.’

               ‘When I have completed your first order, I will remove all of your clothing.’

Phineas watched Isabella undress herself with stiff movements while still getting the task done quickly. She walked over to Phineas to remove everything still on him, leaving them both naked. Isabella stood still in front of Phineas when she completed her orders, staring into space.

               Phineas stroked Isabella’s face. ‘You will unleash your full level of sexual urges on me, you cannot resist me.’

               ‘I will unleash my full level of sexual urges on you, I cannot resist you.’ Isabella said.

Phineas barely had time to prepare as Isabella immediately sprang into action, drawing him into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him in the tightest grip possible while jumping up to be held by Phineas. She wrapped her legs around him as he struggled to carry her.

Phineas stumbled backwards as he held Isabella until he fell back on the bed, all the while Isabella continued to make out with him. Phineas didn’t have time to process any of what was going on, but he continued to reciprocate Isabella’s actions. He felt a wetness on his belly as Isabella grinded against him.

Phineas rolled around with her across the bed, part of him trying to break free but another being unable to resist. When he was able to get a stable position over Isabella, he used the opportunity to pin her down as she squirmed after Phineas. He looked at her messy hair and her aroused vulva begging for more, and wanted to just lose himself. However, he had other ideas.

               ‘You will still feel as aroused as you do now, but you will not act until I order you to. Do not repeat this one command.’

Isabella relaxed her body and her limbs fell flat on the bed. Phineas leaned over her, giving kisses across Isabella’s body. He kissed down her chest and belly up to her thighs before smelling her wetness. He stared at her vulva, unable to resist its taste.

Phineas started to lick and kiss at Isabella’s vulva, which made her react with high pitched moans. Phineas looked up at her for a moment.

               Phineas breathed heavily. ‘You will not orgasm until you have been told “you’re amazing” by me.’

               Isabella spoke, staring into space. ‘I will not orgasm until I have been told “I’m amazing” by you.’

Phineas continued to eat Isabella out, burying his mouth into her vagina. Isabella started breathing and moaning, even sweating as her body wanted to climax but her commands wouldn’t allow it. Once he had his fill, Phineas sat up and got some tissues to wipe his mouth. He got two glasses of water.

               Phineas pulled Isabella to sit up. ‘Drink this. Your body seems to be stressing out from me making you wait, best I keep you hydrated. Oh, and you don’t repeat my words for now.’

Once Isabella finished drinking, Phineas drank his glass and sat behind Isabella, lying back as he gently pulled her back to lie on him. Phineas rubbed her shoulders.

               Phineas cooed. ‘Relax, Isabella. Relax.’

Isabella’s body started to feel less tense, though given how flushed her skin was Phineas could tell her arousal hadn’t gone away at all. He pulled Isabella’s neck up to his nose and nuzzled around it.

               Phineas closed his eyes. ‘You can now repeat my commands again. I love you.’

               Isabella’s voice had a slight tremble. ‘You love me.’

               ‘How do you feel about me?’

               ‘How do I feel about you? I love you so much, Phineas. So, so much. I need you, now.’ Isabella’s voice heightened at the last sentence.

               Phineas flipped her around and rubbed her butt and thighs. ‘Soon, honey. But I have more things I want you to say.’

               Isabella’s voice had a naivete in its tone. ‘And what are those?’

               Phineas began to move his hands up her back with firm rubs. ‘Isabella is the most amazing woman to have ever been born in any conceivable reality.’

               ‘I am the most amazing woman to have ever been born in any conceivable reality.’

               ‘You’re more beautiful than any star or gem.’

               ‘I’m more beautiful than any star or gem.’

               Phineas flipped Isabella around again and rubbed her belly. ‘I never could’ve met a better woman and best friend to spend my life with.’

               ‘You never could’ve met a better woman and best friend to spend your life with.’

               Phineas rested his hands over Isabella’s breasts. ‘I’m ready to make love, let me love the sexiest body to ever exist.’

               Isabella rolled over and lay on her back. ‘You’re ready to make love, I will let you love the sexiest body to ever exist.’

Phineas crawled over Isabella and began the process of lovemaking. As Phineas penetrated Isabella, their bodies rocked back and forth while they cradled each other in their arms. Isabella gasped as she was reminded of her own intense arousal.

               Phineas continued. ‘You’re kind, you’re sweet, you’re caring, who wouldn’t love you?’

               Isabella repeated. ‘I’m kind, I’m sweet, I’m caring, who wouldn’t love me?’

               ‘You’re so talented and awesome at everything, no wonder you’re the best Fireside Girl to ever exist.’

               ‘I’m so talented and awesome at everything, no wonder I’m the best Fireside Girl to ever exist.’

               ‘You have a voice so beautiful yet passionate, you can tell me about anything and I would listen to every word.’

               ‘I have a voice so beautiful yet passionate, I can tell you about anything and you would listen to every word.’

               ‘You’d be adorable even without your looks. Your charm is irresistible, how can I not love you?’

               ‘I’d be adorable even without my looks. My charm is irresistible, how can you not love me?’

Phineas sped up his thrusting and stifled some moans and whispered in her ear. ‘You’re amazing.’

               ‘I’m amazing.’

Isabella’s body tensed up as she started screaming, her body finally free to climax. She tightened her limbs around Phineas, bringing him down to her. Phineas timed his command so he would cum at this moment too, sighing as he finished his orgasm. Phineas rolled over to get the controller while Isabella lay down grinning, pointing it at her to turn the mind control off.

               Phineas sat by Isabella. ‘You okay?’

Isabella simply started to cry. She gave a smile and looked at Phineas before embracing him in a tight hug. Phineas held Isabella, staring into the distance as he slowly moves his arms to embrace her.

               Isabella spoke as she cried. ‘Phineas, that was so beautiful. What did I ever do to deserve you?’

               Phineas looked down on Isabella. ‘Uh, what exactly did I do? I’m not following you.’

               ‘Phineas, everything. It was so perfect, it was the best time I’ve ever spent with you. I only ever imagined you making me voice compliments for you, but this is next level.’

               ‘Isabella, I’m not that kind of guy, I wouldn’t make it all about myself.’

               Isabella pulled back. ‘And that’s why I love you so much. I love you with all my heart because you care so much, no matter how clueless you act.’

               ‘I-I love you t-’

Before Phineas could finish, Isabella kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back, Phineas was unable to speak. Isabella smiled at his catatonia and Eskimo kissed him.

               Isabella sniffled. ‘Phineas, only you could take something like mind control and make it into something so beautiful.’

               ‘Wow, really? I already know some other people that could-’

               Isabella laughed. ‘Phineas, you made me shower myself with compliments. Now it’s your turn to be given love. You’ve got a bigger heart than anyone I know, I really do mean it. Nobody could be so selfless to me like that.’

Phineas had no words, he simply blushed and gave a sheepish smile. Isabella then cuddled up to her boyfriend and dragged him to lie down, putting blankets over them. Phineas rested his head over Isabella’s as he cuddled her back.

               ‘Did you know this is my favourite part of sex?’ Phineas said.

               ‘You mean, after we actually have it?’ Isabella said.

               ‘You bet. All of the oxytocin released from our activities, it really gets my love for you going. I just love to feel this close to you.’

               ‘Only you could make something so nerdy sound so sweet. See what I mean, Phineas? You’re amazing.’

               Phineas chuckled. ‘Thanks. Though not as amazing as you.’

               Isabella giggled. ‘No, you’re even more amazing, look at what you can do? And if you try to counter me this time, I’ll shut you up with more love.’

               ‘But you see, I don’t reall-’

Isabella forced a kiss onto Phineas’s lips, with him relaxing in response. He simply stared at his girlfriend when she released him.

               Isabella rose up and looked at the clock. ‘Wow, 8pm, it’s still early.’

               Phineas pulled Isabella back into bed. ‘You’re right. It just means more time to cuddle you. And maybe even more if you feel restless.’

               ‘Aww, Phineas.’

Isabella and Phineas continued to cuddle each other, making no move beyond the occasional kiss, rub or massage. Both of them remained cosy even as night fell, where they still didn’t stop. Even as they slept, they still were in each other’s arms.


End file.
